game of love
by Dianne-chan
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando vas a Tokio con tu mejor amiga? ¿que pasa si te enamoras de su primo? ¿que pasa si el tiene prometida? y peor aun ella es tu ¡prima!....dejen REVIWS ¡hay sorpresas inesperadas! porfa rvw!
1. prólogo

Estos personajes no me pertenecen…

Por favor dejen rrw

**prologo**

Era un día común para Misao y para mí, vamos a la escuela, a la preparatoria para ser mas exactas, somos compañeras de habitación ya que la preparatoria es un internado, así que compartimos la habitación .

Misao es una experta en la gimnasia y en el nado sincronizado, pero es mejor para espiar, ella es muy baja para sus 17 años, tiene el cabello negro azabache agarrado en una trenza larga, sus ojos son esmeraldas y ella es muy optimista, expresiva y muy alegre

Yo en cambio soy buena en el patinaje sobre hielo y con el kendo pero mi vida es la actuación y el canto, también tengo 17 años, mi cabello es negro azulado, largo y me lo agarro en una coleta alta, mis ojos son azules y soy muy voluble, tímida en cuestión de chicos y muy alegre

Kaoru: Misao apurare o llegaremos tarde!!!

Misao: ya voy!!! No vamos a perder el tren por 5 minutos

Kaoru: ya quiero llegar a Tokio!!!!

Misao: lo que quieres es escaparte de tu hermano-murmurando

Kaoru: que dijiste- con una vena palpitando en su frente

Misao: nada ¡ya quiero ver a mis primos!

flash back

(Rin Rin )

Misao: hola¡tía okon¿Cómo estas?...viaje?...visitarlos?...claro!...me encantaría!!!...puedo invitar a una amiga?...si?...genial!...llegamos mañana en la mañana…si bye

Kaoru¿quien era?

Misao: mi tía , me invito a pasar el verano con ella ¿quieres venir?

Kaoru: yo? Claro¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Misao: hoy en la noche

Kaoru: hoy¿Cómo le diré a mis padres?

Misao: que?

Kaoru: deja les llamo- toma el teléfono de sailor moon (lo siento es mi trauma) hola? Hermano? Están mis papás? No?...ammm este…hoy en la noche voy con Misao a Tokio…¡que no? Pero como te atreves a pensarlo siquiera?...no si voy a ir…no¡¿Cómo que no voy¿DISCULPA? PERO YO VOY A DONDE QUIERA QUIERAS TU O NO! ADIOS!!!!

Misao: Jejeje…que paso

Kaoru: nada, pero ya hay que empacar

Misao: si –con una gran gota en la frente

Kaoru¡directo a Tokio!- Kaoru pensando- no le daré el gusto a aoshi¡JAMAS!

Misao: ha…si vamonos- Misao pensando- ¿Qué le pasa¿Cómo será su hermano? De seguro un patán que la tiraniza y la humilla, igual que mi hermano Sano, ojalá que no este con mi tía

Kaoru: lista?

Misao: si

Ambas¡directo a Tokio!

Y así partieron para tomar el tren.

**Que tal les pareció?? Esto es solo el prologo ya vendrá mas, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic pero espero llegar a hacer mas porfas dejen rrw , acepto de todo cumplidos, opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, acepto todo menos palabras obscenas **

**Gracias**

**Atto: Kaoru layer**


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

Estos personajes siguen sin ser míos ToT

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

_El ambiente entre ellos era raro, no hablaban, solo se dirigían al comedor, para Kaoru esto era muy entretenido ya que divisaba todo lo que no pudo ver momentos atrás, la casa era grande y muy elegante, con ligeros toques rústicos y a la vez hogareños, un adorno en especial le llamo la atención, un cuadro en una sala, grande, estaba en la cima de una chimenea, el cuadro tenia bordes dorados de madera en ella se veía a un samurai con una cruz en la mejilla izquierda, el cabello largo y rojo sangre, amarrado en una coleta alta, portaba una espada y tenia una mirada fría, penetrante, ámbar…_

Capitulo 2: **"un encuentro inesperado"**

**Kaoru: **¿Quién es?

Kenshin: ¿el?...es mi personaje en una serie…

Kaoru: ¿¡serie!?... ¿personaje?... ¡¿eres actor!?

Kenshin: eh… si…

Kaoru: ¡ahhhh! Que emoción!!!

Kenshin: si, pero es un trabajo pesado…

Kaoru: si pero a de ser grandioso!

Kenshin: si conoces a mucha gente, algunas muy amables y otras muy pesadas

Kaoru: y supongo que tu eres el agradable ¿verdad?

Kenshin: ah…eso crees?... gracias- Kenshin estaba extremada mente sonrojado y le regalo una de sus sonrisas - Kenshin pensando- por que me sonrojo?...si mucha gente me dice lo mismo, no me explico como puedo conversar así con esta niña, nunca lo había echo , siempre procure ser distante con los extraños, ¿Por qué?, ni con Tomoe converso así…

Kaoru: claro!- Kaoru se sonrojo igual que Kenshin- Kaoru pensando- ¿Por qué me siento tan rara?, que linda sonrisa….¿que demonios pienso?...no es momento para eso… tranquila…

Seguían caminando al comedor, el ambiente ahora era más ameno, platicaban sobre todo, cuando llegaron al comedor, se detuvieron…

Kenshin: este es el comedor…

Kaoru: ahhhh…si- Kaoru se sentía triste, no sabia porque…

Cuando iban a pasar, Kaoru tropezó con un escalón escondido por allí, cayendo encima de Kenshin, ambos quedaron en el suelo, sus caras apenas separadas por apenas unos centímetros, ambos intercambiaban miradas…

Kenshin pensando: ¿Qué es esto?...acaso… acaso estoy taticardico?... no… demonios…que linda es…y...-presiona un poco su cintura- también tiene buen cuerpo…uhg que pasa…-de pronto sintió que algo en su cuerpo no iba a estar tranquila cuando vio los carnosos y apetitosos labios entre abiertos dando paso a un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de esta y por ultimo unos ojos que expresaban confusión y extrañeza, pero también había mucho agrado en ellos.

Kaoru pensando : que tonta…¿Qué pensara de mi ahora…?..-lo mira fijamente- que guapo es, y es muy agradable, si no fuera tan grande… ¿Qué? ¿Grande?

Acaso…yo…no! Nada que ver…pero me encuentro muy a gusto, con el me siento segura, y con el no me comporte nada tímida…el me inspira confianza y ni le conozco… mi corazón late fuerte y estoy agitada y…-sus caras iban perdiendo distancia la una de la otra, estaban a punto de rozar los labios- ¿Qué hago? Si no le conozco…pero ….yo

Kenshin pensando: idiota… para esto…estas comprometido… pero lo estas disfrutando…tu quieres y ella no se opone…pero… ¡no, estoy comprometido!... no puedo…pero…

Misao seguía muy preocupada por que no aparecía su mejor amiga, ya se estaba comiendo las uñas y no hacia caso a lo que sano, Yahiko, Okon y Hiko le decían… todos en la mesa la notaban muy preocupada

Sano: Misao, por que no vas a buscarla?

Misao: si…verdad?

Yahiko: si, de seguro se perdió…

Misao: si, Kaoru tiene un pésimo sentido de la orientación (tipo Ryoga de Ranma ½)

Okon: ¿quieres que mande a buscarla?

Hiko: podemos hacerlo…solo tronamos los dedos y ya… (Que le pasa a Hiko?...el sake le hizo delirar)

Misao: no…yo- se debatió un momento- yo voy por ella!

Misao se incorporo de un salto y salio corriendo del comedor, para abrir las puertas y encontrarse con una escenita no muy buena

Por otro lado Aoshi estaba planeando una excelente estrategia para colarse en la casa de Hiko Himura, no seria un trabajo difícil, diría que su hermana estaba allí y que venia por ella, en el caso en el que no quisiera cooperar, los oniwabanshu se harían cargo de el, mientras que el iba por su hermana (violento aoshi), ese era un plan perfecto…

Mientras tanto Soujiro y Enishi planeaban donde se podrían quedar

Soujiro: ¿y a donde llevaremos a tanta gente, en un hotel no creo… en Tokio son muy caros, y yo no tengo familiares en Tokio

Enishi: no te preocupes, yo tengo una hermana ahí, seguro ella nos podrá ayudar a encontrar alojamiento, a si que por eso no te preocupes

Soujiro: ahhhh! Si

Enishi: si que bien

La puerta se abrió de improviso dejando ver a Kaoru sobre Kenshin y a una Misao desubicada por la escena, los primeros al percatarse de la presencia de la otra se separaron al instante, cada uno mirando hacia otro lado, rojos…Misao los miraba con diversión, mientras que los de atrás no veían nada

Misao: picarones… ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?

Kaoru: esto…yo… ¡nada!- moviendo los brazos- Kaoru pensando- obvio no paso nada, pero creo que no me hubiera molestado si eso pasara…Kaoru pervertida

Misao: parecían un par de tórtolos haciendo algo sucio a escondidas…

Kenshin: ¿oro?

Kaoru: noo!!!!!!!- moviendo las manos en forma negativa y súper roja

Misao: jajaja, esta bien pero pasen, los estamos esperando desde hace mucho

Kaoru y Kenshin entran al comedor y todos aplauden…por su retraso (eso paso en un viaje y me encanto si no les gusta lo siento), Kaoru sonrojada por el incidente y Kenshin frió e indiferente, ambos se sentaron en sus lugares.

Hiko: hasta que llegaste Kenshin…Misao…ella es tu amiga?

Misao: si, perdón, Kaoru, ellos son, mi tío Hiko, ella es mi tía Okon, el es mi primo Yahiko y a los otros dos ya los conoces, el cabeza de gallo y Kenshin

Kaoru: mucho gusto, ja si ya los conocía…

Okon: Sakura, ya puedes servir la cena..

Yahiko: Misao, ella es tu amiga… pues sabes que yo pensé que como prima mía que eres tendrías mejor gusto para escogerlas, mírala… solo es una fea…- Misao intento darle a Yahiko pero para su sorpresa alguien se le adelanto- ¡y aparte amargada y agresiva!

Kaoru: te lo merecías, ¡nadie me llama fea!

Yahiko: solo es una busu…- otro golpe pero esta vez de parte de Misao

Sano: jo-chan admítelo tienes muy mal carácter

Kaoru: Sanosuke…- su cara se hizo grande y una venita palpitaba cerca de su sien

Sano: no… Jo-chan…era...Era…¡era broma..!- sanosuke estaba estampado en la pared

Sakura: la cena esta servida…hug? Que hace allí el joven Makimashi?

Misao: jajaja, nada pero ya vamos a cenar tengo hambre…

La cena transcurrió tranquila, pero no paso desapercibido para Misao, Sanosuke y Hiko, Kaoru buscaba inconscientemente la mirada de Kenshin, y cuando se encontraban notaban como la mirada de Kenshin dejaba de ser fría y daba paso a una mirada dulce, esto desconcertó a muchos ya que Kenshin no era muy amable con los extraños.

A Kenshin le pasaba algo raro, el sabia que solía ser frió y distante, pero con ella no podía, esa mirada azul-mar lo ablandaba bastante para su gusto, en cambio a Kaoru le encantaba esa mirada tan dulce y tierna, ella no entendía como podía sentirse tan segura y feliz con alguien que solo conocía de ase 30 minutos….

Misao: Bueno, me retiro a mi habitación…Kaoru... Acompáñame

Kaoru: si, ya voy- Ambas se levantan y salen de el cuarto, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Misao

Sano: yo también me voy, Yahiko, Kenshin vamonos…

Yahiko: ¿Qué?, no yo todavía no termino de comer- le iba a dar un bocado a su comida, pero sano se lo lleva arrastrando con la silla

Sano: Kenshin tu también ven…

Kenshin: con permiso- se levantan y se dirigen a la habitación de sano

Hiko y Okon seguían cenando como si nada

En la habitación de Misao había un gran alboroto

Misao: ¿Cómo fue?

Kaoru: como fue que?

Misao: ¿Qué conociste a ken-san?

Kaoru: pues me perdí y choque con el y me ayudo a encontrar el camino al comedor

Misao: y que mas?

Kaoru: nada

Misao: si como no, yo te vi de pervertida enzima de el

Kaoru: no…yo esto…( ///// )

Misao: aja entonces es cierto…

Kaoru: que?

Misao: te gusta mi primo verdad?

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué!?

Misao: no me engañas…

Kaoru: no yo…no…

Misao: no lo niegues nada de lo que digas me ara cambiar mi idea

Mientras tanto en la habitación de sano…

Sano: y bien?

Kenshin: y bien que?

Yahiko: ¿Cómo te puede gustar la busu?

Kenshin: ¿Qué?!...-rojo rojo-

Sano: no nos desmientas, todos nos dimos cuenta de cómo se miraban tú y Jo-chan en la cena

Kenshin: a mi no me gusta, solo es una niña muy agradable, es muy pequeña para mi y aparte tengo prometida

Sano: ¿¡proferida!?

Kenshin: si, me caso en 1 mes

Sano: ¿y quien es la miserable que ara sufrir a Jo – chan?

Yahiko: jajajaja

Kenshin: ella no sufrirá, la acabo de conocer y mi prometida se llama Tomoe Yukisiro.

No queriendo hablar mas del tema todos se retiran a sus habitaciones para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente….

En una casa grande y muy lujosa unos meseros estaban de aquí para allá muy ajetreados, y una mujer alta, de piel blanca como la misma nieve, cabellos y ojos negros caminaba de aquí para allá dando ordenes…

Tomoe: rápido! ¿Qué esperan? Esto tiene que estar listo ya!!

Megumi: Tomoe, ya están aquí

Tomoe: ¿Qué?- mira a los sirvientes con desprecio- ¿¡que no escucharon ellos ya están aquí!?, no hay tiempo, largense y háganlos pasar!!!!!!

Megumi: si quieres yo abro

Tomoe: no, que ellos habrán, para eso les pagamos

Se abren unas grandes puertas y de allí sale un grupo de jóvenes

Enishi: hola hermanas…

Tomoe y megumi: hola enishi,

Megumi: ellos son tus amigos verdad?

Enishi: si, el es Soujiro, el es Akira, ella es Shura y por ultimo esta Hikau

Tomoe: mucho gusto, cámbiense de ropas y pónganse unas mas formales, hoy desayunaremos en casa de mi prometido

Enishi: a si que por fin conoceré al susodicho?

Megumi: si

Todos se fueron a arreglar, cuando todos estaban listos se fueron, Tomoe llevaba un vestido tipo Japonés rojo con negro y un obi amarillo, Shura llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes negro y el cabello suelto, Hikaru llevaba un vestido rojo asta las rodillas, sin tirantes y el cabello suelto, Megumi llevaba un kimono verde con detalles amarillos y el cabello recogido en una cola, Enishi llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y Soujiro un pantalón negro y una camisa azul rey.

En la casa de los Himura ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba esperar a que los invitados llegaran y que Kaoru y Misao se dignaran a salir de una vez

Hiko: ya están aquí

Okon: si y al parecer son bastantes los que vienen

Kenshin: si dijo que iba a traer invitados

Yahiko: Misao y la mapache no salen aun

Sano: ¿mapache? Te refieres a Jo-chan…jajajaja

La puerta del salón se abre y deja ver a un montón de personas muy bien vestidas, Tomoe llego y se lanzo a los brazos de Kenshin

Tomoe: amor!!!

Kenshin: hola preciosa…- la besa

Enishi: a si que tu eres el prometido de mi hermana…

Kenshin: si, un placer…

Yahiko: la busu y Misao por fin bajan

Todos miran las escaleras y ven a Kaoru con un vestido azul turquesa, corto, con su cabello suelto y una gran rubor 100 natural en sus mejillas, y Misao estaba con un vestido corto verde manzana con una cinta al final del busto y su cabello en una trenza, todos miraban embelesados a esas dos niñas, en especial 3 personas, Kenshin Himura, Enishi Yukishiro y Soujiro Zeta

Sano: hasta que bajan!!

Kaoru: si, lo siento…

Misao: jejejeje, - de pronto se percata que 2 hombres se acercaban a ellas con una mirada incrédula

Enishi: ¿Misao, Misao makimashi?

Misao: enishi?

Soujiro: ¿Kaoru-san?- le toca el hombro a Kaoru

Kaoru: so…Soujiro…- lo mira y ella al igual que el esboza una gran sonrisa que al parecer a cierto pelirrojo no le agrado nada….

**Hola!!!!!!! Otra vez yo…espero que les aye gustado y no he recibido más reviws ToT GRACIAAS ATHENA KAORU HIMURA!!!! ¡POR LEER MIS FICS!!**

**ATTO: Kaoru Layer!**


	3. sentimientos hacia un extraño

Estos personajes no son míos

Capitulo 3: **"sentimientos hacia un extraño"**

Kaoru: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soujiro: pues nosotros vinimos de viaje y nos quedaremos con las hermanas de Enishi

Kaoru: jajaja pobre Misao,

Soujiro: ¿Por qué?

Kaoru: por que no se va a sacar a Enishi en toda la noche…

Soujiro: es verdad… //pero tu tampoco te escaparas de mi Kaoru/

Kenshin observaba esta escena sin mucho agrado, pero no entendía porque… tomoe lo miraba preocupada, nunca había visto a Kenshin con alguna expresión en el rostro y ahora que la veía no era producida por ella si no por otra cosa, pero no sabia que…

Tomoe: Kenshin… ¿amor que te pasa?

Kenshin: no, no me pasa nada Tomoe…

Tomoe: estas seguro?

Kenshin: si…

Sakura: todos pasen al comedor por favor el desayuno esta listo…

Todos pasaron al gran comedor de la casa de los Himura, Todos los presentes que no habían visitado la casa (a esto me refiero a Enishi, Soujiro, Akira, Shura y Hikaru) quedaron sorprendidos al ver la riqueza de los Himura, (ahora todos sabían porque tomoe se omepometio con el)

Soujiro: Vaya… que lugar

Kaoru: jaja yo me quede igual ayer

Enishi: si esta enorme

Misao: sip, tengo hambre ya ven vamonos Kaoru

Kaoru: si Misao //jajaja que forma de quitarse a Enishi//

Por otro lado unas personas viajaban en tren

Oniwabanshu 1: ¿en donde piensas comenzar a buscar? (si alguien sabe como se llaman díganme ToT)

Aoshi:…

Oniwabanshu 2: no vez que no va a decir nada, esta buscando una táctica para entrar a esa casa sin ser descubiertos…

Oniwabanshu 1: entonces ya sabe donde es?

Oniwabanshu 3: si ella le dijo que estaría con Misao, y Misao tiene parientes en Tokio

Oniwabanshu 4: a si y quienes?

Aoshi: los Himura…

Oniwabanshu: y ya sabes como entraremos?

Aoshi: por la entrada principal..

Oniwabanshu 1: ¿entraremos como repartidor de pizzas? –decía muy ilusionado

Oniwabanshu 2 : si serás idiota

Oniwabanshu 3: entraremos de frente y diremos que nos llevaremos a la hermana del señor aoshi y si no nos la quieren entregar recurriremos a medidas drásticas- saca las cosas que usan los ninjas como estrellitas de 4 picos

Aoshi: primero iré yo solo

Oniwabanshu 3: ¿Qué? Y si le pasa algo

Aoshi: no me pasara nada…

Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de pasar al área de salida, Pasajeros con destino a Tokio favor de pasar al área de salida

Oniwabanshu 1: vamonos

Aoshi:…

Aoshi y los demás oniwabanshu salieron de allí, y se dirigían a la casa de los Himura, las personas los miraban con cierto aire de extrañeza, en Tokio no había personas como ellos, la mayoría era muy agradable y solo los mafiosos tenían grandes gabardinas y a demasiados acompañantes protegiéndolos así que fácil los podrían confundir…

El desayuno paso tranquilo, Kaoru sentía raras sensaciones al ver a Kenshin hablando con tomoe, de una manera muy familiar, Soujiro y Enishi también tramaban algo, Shura por su parte veía como el Pelo-plata y Soujiro hablaban…Hikaru por su parte devoraba los alimentos de una manera sobrehumana , y Akira miraba a Kaoru y a Misao de una forma lasciva…

Misao: ¿Qué te pasa Kao?

Kaoru: nada…

Yahiko: ¿Qué le puede pasar a esta busu?

Kaoru: ¡cállate!

Sano: Yahiko mejor cállate ya comprobaste que cuando Jo-chan se enoja es un ogro!

Yahiko: si tienes razón! Jajajaja

Kaoru: MA…malditos idiotas vengan acá!!!! – fue corriendo tras ellos y cuando los agarroo…

Misao estaba sorprendida a lo que sus ojos veían, sabia que ella era fuerte pero no se imaginaba esos extremos…

Misao: ¡sano, Yahiko! ¿están bien?

Sano: mmmmmmmm

Yahiko: nnnmmmmnmnmmm

Misao: no se les entiende nada, mejor quito su cabeza del techo y me dicen que paso!

Misao: ¿Qué les hizo Kaoru?

Sano: solo nos golpeo

Yahiko: pero tu amiga es una bruta! Como se atrevió a golpearme en mi propia casa!!

Misao: te lo merecías…

Ping dong

Misao: ¿Quién será?

Misao fue a abrir la puerta de entrada ya que nadie mas lo hacia…

Misao: no queremos na…- se quedo paralizada al ver a un hombre de cabellos azabaches frente a ella

Kaoru iba molesta por los pasillos de la gran casa, tenia las mejillas infladas y caminaba con los brazos y las piernas doblados (como cangrejo pero no de lado), alguien iba pasando por allí y la miraba divertido, ella era una niña muy linda…¡¿linda!? Si linda,

Kaoru: ahhhh! Como me hacen enfadar!!!!

Kenshin: ¿Quién te hace enfadar?

Kaoru: ahhhh! Kenshin que haces aquí?

Kenshin: nada especial, solo pase a mi habitación a recoger unas cosas y te encontré aquí….

Kaoru: ahhhh, jejejeje ///por un momento pensé que me había seguido, me hubiera gustado que fuera asi, ¿Por qué?, me gusta, si me gusta y mucho!!! Tendrá novia? Ojala no//

Kenshin: Kaoru….

Kaoru: Kenshin ¿tienes novia?

Kenshin: pues…yo…no no tengo novia // no no tengo novia, pero si tengo prometida… porque no se lo pude decir!!//

Kaoru: ahhhh! ¡que bien//que feliz estoy!// - su cara se adorno con una hermosa sonrisa que por un momento dejo embobado a Kenshin

Kenshin: ¿por que sonríes/// que linda se ve así, me encantaría tenerla así siempre//

Kaoru: por que no tienes novia…- Kaoru al captar lo que dijo se tapo la boca y Kenshin quedo en shock a Kenshin de verdad le agradaba saber que ella estaba feliz pero que no tuviera novia era lo que la hacia feliz… ¿Por qué en esos momentos deseo que tomoe desapareciera?, Kaoru noto la tensión que se había formado ente ellos asi que trato de romperla- UHG! Que esta haciendo Misao en la puerta??

Kenshin: no lo se- ambos se acercan para ver y Kaoru se exalta

Kaoru mira al hombre que esta atrás de la puerta…

Kaoru: ¡a..Aoshi!- Todos miran sorprendidos a Kaoru

Misao: ¿Kaoru lo conoces?

Kaoru: si el, el es….

Yahiko: no me digas que es tu novio busu…? – al decir esto Yahiko salio con un chichón y Kenshin de repente se sintió muy triste al igual que Misao

Kaoru: ¡cállate!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Aoshi: al menos déjenme pasar…

Misao: ah! Si, lo siento…

Todos se dirigieron a una pequeña sala en donde havia asientos para todos y así comenzar la interesante conversación que se estaba a punto de formular

Misao: ¿de donde lo conoces?

Kaoru: Aoshi, ¿para que viniste?

Aoshi: para llevarte a casa

Sano: a casa! Kao no me digas que estas casada!!

Kaoru: claro que no Aoshi es mi

Aoshi: soy su hermano…

Todos quedaron helados ante esta declaración…

Kaoru: no quiero ir a casa

Aoshi: pues nadie te puede cuidar aquí

Kaoru: ya puedo cuidarme sola

Aoshi: no, tu vienes con migo

Kenshin: si ese es el problema ¿Por qué no se queda aquí?- Aoshi miro un poco indeciso a los presentes y mas que nada la desconsoladora mirada de su hermana

Aoshi: esta bien…

Kaoru: ¡que?

Aoshi: me quedo o vienes con migo?

Kaoru: bien…

Kenshin ayudo a Aoshi a instalarse en el lugar, no traía muchas cosas, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos al parecer se entendían muy bien. Sano y Yahiko se estaban peleando por un dulce… al final se lo termino comiendo el gato de la familia…., Mientras tanto Misao se llevo a Kaoru a su habitación

Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa Misao?

Misao: en serio el es tu hermano?

Kaoru: si el es ¿Por qué?

Misao: es que esta guapísimo!!

Kaoru: si ya vi. que te gusto!

Misao: y como no si esta hecho un bombón!!

Kaoru: si jajajaja, claro!

Misao: ¿tiene novia?

Kaoru: no…

Misao: no! ¡que bien!

Kaoru: no lo se

Misao: ¡que!.. pero si eres su hermana lo tienes que saber!!

Kaoru: no lo se…

Misao: bueno ya nimodo, y tu como vas?

Kaoru: ¿con que?

Misao: ¡con Kenshin!

Kaoru: que?!

Misao: el te gusta…

Kaoru: pues…yo //vamos Kaoru tu sabes que si// si

Misao: si que?

Kaoru: si me gusta…

No se daban por enteradas pero una personita estaba escuchando su intima conversación .

**Aquí esta mi otro capitulo!!!**

**JAJAJAA**

**Gaby: si mira se supone que Tomoe, Enishi Y Megumi son hermanos, primos de Kaoru y Aoshi pero ellos no lo saben.**

**Kenshin y Yahiko son hermanos, primos de Misao y Sano, y estos son amigos de Kaoru**

**Gracias por leer!! Espero que les aya gustado!!**

**Atto: Kaoru layer**


	4. PROMETIDA

Estos personajes no son míos….

_Kenshin ayudo a Aoshi a instalarse en el lugar, no traía muchas cosas, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos al parecer se entendían muy bien. Sano y Yahiko se estaban peleando por un dulce… al final se lo termino comiendo el gato de la familia…., Mientras tanto Misao se llevo a Kaoru a su habitación _

_Kaoru: ¿Qué pasa Misao?_

_Misao: en serio el es tu hermano?_

_Kaoru: si el es ¿Por qué?_

_Misao: es que esta guapísimo!!_

_Kaoru: si ya vi. que te gusto!_

_Misao: y como no si esta hecho un bombón!!_

_Kaoru: si jajajaja, claro!_

_Misao: ¿tiene novia?_

_Kaoru: no…_

_Misao: no! ¡que bien!_

_Kaoru: no lo se_

_Misao: ¡que!.. pero si eres su hermana lo tienes que saber!!_

_Kaoru: no lo se…_

_Misao: bueno ya nimodo, y tu como vas?_

_Kaoru: ¿con que?_

_Misao: ¡con Kenshin!_

_Kaoru: que?!_

_Misao: el te gusta…_

_Kaoru: pues…yo //vamos Kaoru tu sabes que si// si_

_Misao: si que?_

_Kaoru: si me gusta…_

_No se daban por enteradas pero una personita estaba escuchando su intima conversación._

Misao y Kaoru seguían en la habitación Misao estaba muy emocionada por que por fin su amiga había admitido que le gustaba su primo,

Misao: hay! Que feliz estoy!!!!!!...

Kaoru. Misao, mejor ya hay que bajar a desayunar no?, todos nos han de estar esperando y ya es tarde…

Misao: si, jajajaja, ya quiero ver a tu hermano!!!!

Kaoru: pobre Aoshi…

Misao: Aoshi?, que nombre tan lindo!!

Kaoru: Jajajajaja, si pero ya vamonos

Misao: si!, oye un favor

Kaoru: si?

Misao: acabando de cenar jugaremos a la botella

Kaoru: todos!?

Misao: si y para eso voy a invitar a Megumi,

Kaoru: para que?

Misao: es que le gusta a mi hermano…

Kaoru: a OK

Misao: y quiero que convenzas a Aoshi de jugar

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué!? a Aoshi?

Misao: porfavorrrr!!

Kaoru: are lo posible…

Ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron al desayunador….

-

Mientras tanto en el desayunador….

Megumi: ya déjame, empaz

Sano: por que? Kitsune

Megumi: ¡que ya!

Misao: por que están gritando?, no ven que tenemos visita??

Kaoru: jajaja, vamos a sentarnos ya- mientras notaba la mirada de un pelirrojo- Kaoru se dirige a donde Misao

Aoshi: Kaoru, tu te sientas aquí- sentándose (el) entre ella y Misao

Kaoru: esta bien….

transcurrió normal, a lo que se puede decir normal en la familia Himura, lo menos comun fue ver como Yahiko molestaba a Kaoru

Kaoru: ¡cállate!

Yahiko: mapache

Kaoru: que te calles!!!!

Yahiko: ya se tu secreto!!!

Kaoru: yo no tengo secretos

Yahiko: claro que si y se lo diré a Kenshin- de repente se dio cuenta cual era el secreto que tanto nombraba

Kaoru: te matare!!!!

Aoshi: ya cállense- mirando de manera que hizo que hasta Hiko se asustara…

Tomoe: ah! Que amargado….- se dirige a Sakura- he, tu, si tu, ya tráenos la comida que no tengo tu tiempo

Sakura: claro señorita// claro usted tiene mas//- comienza a servir los platos

Kaoru: Jejeje, gracias

Tomoe: ¿Qué acaso no te enseñan que a los sirvientes no se les habla?- en tono arrogante y despreciativo

Kaoru: no, pero me enseñaron que una persona, es una persona a la cual se le merece respeto trabaje en lo que trabaje o sea lo que sea- dice Kaoru desafiándola

Tomoe: ah! Que grosera…

Hiko: pues vamos a comer- así fue su manera de calmar la tensión entre estas…

Kaoru miraba de manera desaprobatoria a Tomoe, nadie se merecía que lo trataran así…,. El desayuno transcurrió normal, a excepción de un Kenshin inquieto por las miradas de Tomoe hacia Kaoru y de esta a la otra….

Tomoe: bien gracias por el desayuno, ya nos vamos

Misao: esperen!- todo el mundo se detiene- esto… Megumi ¿te podrías quedar esta noche?

Megumi: claro Misao

Misao: gracias"!!!

Tomoe: bueno los demás nos retiramos…

Soujiro: adiós Kaoru – Aoshi y Kenshin los miran de manera intimidante, pero Kaoru no hace caso..

Kaoru: adiós Soujiro- le besa la mejilla

Misao: jejeje, adiós Enishi…

Enishi: adiós Misao- le besa en el pómulo de la boca, por lo cual Misao se quedo en shock

Ya todos habiendo se ido, se sentaron en la sala, Hiko y Okon se marcharon a empacar…tendrían un viaje de 2 semanas en la noche y deberían partir enseguida .y los jóvenes se sentaron en la sala

Misao: hay que jugar

Kaoru: a que?- ya sabiéndole el juego

Misao: a la botella…- en eso bajan Hiko y Okon

Hiko: ya nos vamos,

Okon: pórtense bien, no hagan travesuras, no dejen a Yahiko salir solo y no hagan fiestas ¡entendido?

Todos: hai!- Hiko y Okon salen acompañados de Sakura

Misao: en que estábamos, así entonces que jugamos?

Sano: esta bien pero cuales son las reglas

Misao: esta bien, el juego comienza así, primero necesitamos una botella, luego la botella se gira, después a los dos a quienes señalen el inicio y el final de la botella deberán besarse

Megumi: y en el caso de hombre-hombre o mujer-mujer?

Misao: esos serán besos en la mejilla

Kaoru: y de los hermanos?

Misao: igual

Kaoru: yo si juego // que Kenshin juegue, que Kenshin juegue, que Kenshin juegue//

Misao: yo igual // ya quiero besar a Aoshi//

Sano: esta bien… //ojala que me toque megumi//

Megumi: yo también…

Yahiko: yo me voy, no quiero ver intercambios de babas

Sano: dices eso porque no esta Tsubame…

Yahiko: no es cierto- todo rojo

Misao: si bueno, ya vete- Yahiko se va

Kaoru: ¿tu no juegas Kenshin?

Kenshin: esto…yo- mira a megumi

Megumi: yo no diré nada…

Kenshin: esta bien, si juego

Kaoru: Aoshi…

Aoshi: no

Kaoru: por favor… si?

Aoshi: no

Misao: anda, si?, juega

Aoshi: no

Misao y Kaoru: por favor si? – ponen la cara de perrito

Aoshi:….

Kaoru: por favor- pone carita triste

Aoshi: ahg! Esta bien//malvada sabe que no le puedo negar nada cuando pone esa carita//

Kaoru: siii!!!, ahora la botella

Misao: ya tengo una de coca cola jejeje

Todos se sentaron en el piso y Misao giro la botella, comenzó a girar y a girar hasta que se detuvo

Misao//que me toque con Aoshi//

Kaoru//que me toque Kenshin//

Megumi: toco…- se quedo callada de repente

Kaoru: ¿Quién toco?- se quedo igual que megumi

Misao: toco… SA…Sano y Aoshi…- estos se miran con cara de desprecio una cosa era que les tocaran sus hermanas, pero esto…. Era inaudito, mientras que Kenshin miraba divertido la escena, Sano y Aoshi se acercan y se besan la mejilla, ambos con cara de asco y limpiándose los labios después de esto... volvieron a girar la botella esta vez Kaoru y Megumi

Kaoru: me toco con megumi…- ambas se levantan y se besan la mejilla

Sano: para ustedes es muy fácil…

Megumi: si …- la gira de nuevo

Kenshin: me toca con Sano…- Kenshin esta muerto de risa y sano solo escupe- giran la botella de nuevo esta vez le toco

Megumi: me toca con Aoshi…- se pone de pie

Misao// ¿Qué? no!! Ella no puede besar a Aoshi, el es mío!!//

Aoshi: bien- se pone de pie // al menos esta vez fue mujer y nada fea// - la besa

Sano// maldito engendro del demonio, no me importa que sea el hermano de Kaoru, me las pagara//- la giran de nuevo

Kaoru: bien, a mi me toca con – levanta la vista- SA… Sano

Sano: bueno, ni modo- se levanta y la besa de manera que esta se quedo roja y sin aire

Kaoru: Wow…

Kenshin//no te voy a perdonar sano, me la debes…eh? Que digo, si a mí ni me gusta…o si?, no lo se….//

Aoshi// ese estupido…¿Qué piensa que le hace a mi hermana?//

Megumi///ah!!!, Maldita que le pasa//

Kaoru: jajaja, bueno ahora le toca a…Kenshin y Misao…// ¿Qué? no!! Ellos no!!//

Kenshin y Misao se besan rápidamente, dejando a una Kaoru triste y a un extrañadamente celoso Aoshi

Misao: ahora sigue…. Sano y Megumi

Sano//por fin!// ¿Qué? bueno ya que

Megumi//si!//jajaja si no quieres no, tu te lo pierdes

Misao: andeles Ahora…- los avienta y se besan-

Kaoru: Wow que cosas si hasta parecen novios…jajaja

Kenshin: si no se inhiben en nada…- cuando terminaron estaban todos sonrojados

Sano: besas bien

Megumi: tu no tanto –Giran la botella de nuevo

Sano: le toca a Misao y Aoshi

Misao// siii!!!// - se levanta

Aoshi: esta bien- se levanta- //estoy muy nervioso por que?...- Misao al ver que no responde ella lo besa- besa bien//- le corresponde el beso…

Misao: Wow…- gira la botella- Aoshi

Aoshi: dime?

Misao: besas bien

Aoshi: gracias- se sonroja por un momento

Misao: le toca a ¡ A Kaoru y a Kenshin!

Kaoru// gracias Kami, gracias//- se levanta y se dirige al centro de la mesa

Kenshin// ¿Qué ella? No porque a mi// - también se levanta, ambos se miran a los ojos y el noto emoción en los ojos de la joven, no tenia corazón como para romperle la ilusión así que sin mas la beso, lo sorprendente fue que le gusto el beso y no fue un beso normal sino uno mas profundo…así duraron mucho tiempo, Kenshin y Kaoru estaban en las nubes pero algo los bajo

Megumi: aehmmm, aehhhmmmm, ¡ehemmm! – ambos se soltaron- ese beso duro mucho y no creo que Tomoe este feliz después de todo ella es tu prometida y mi hermana….

Kenshin en ese instante deseo que lo tragara la tierra, no quería recordar que se iba a casar, esa niña era un sueño, estaba enamorado, mas que con tomoe, pero…Kaoru al escuchar la palabra "prometida" quedo en shock, y Misao se sorprendió….

Kaoru// tiene prometida, se va a casar, como fuiste tan tonta, el jamás se fijara en ti y esa Tomoe es muy linda…yo…yo//- sintió que sus ojos se humedecían y salio corriendo de allí

Misao: ¡Kaoru!- va detrás de ella

Sano: por que no nos dijiste que te ibas a casar?- mira a Kenshin con reproche

Aoshi: voy con Kaoru, no quiero que se deprima… //no de nuevo no, ya paso una ves con Kiyoshi, mas ya no//- va de tras de ella

Mientras tanto con Kaoru y Misao

Misao: Kaoru ábreme! – tocando la puerta

Kaoru: no!- llorando

Misao: por favor, no es para tanto

Kaoru: no es para tanto? – abre la puerta- ¡que no es para tanto!

Misao: yo…- se sorprende de ver a Kaoru tan mal, estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos y aun con lagrimas…

Kaoru: Misao, lo amo

Misao: ¿Qué?

Kaoru: amo a Kenshin Himura….- se arroja a los brazos de Misao y llora

Misao: ya, ya // ella lo ama, de verdad lo ama//

**Hola aquí yo de new!! **

**Lo siento se que me tarde en actualizar!! Perdón!!!!, abra mas sorpresas de las que se imaginan…jajaja, si tienen ideas díganmelas, pero sobretodo quiero saber si les gustaría que aya lemon en mis historias…jajaja a mi me gusta el lemon pero no soy buena escribiendolo, seria el primero que escribo, asi que si quieren lemon diganmelo y me dan ideas o solo diganme que haya lemon ejjejeje (con ideas para el plis)**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**

**GRACIAS!!**


	5. no me dare por vencida

**Estos personajes no son míos…**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR….

Mientras tanto con Kaoru y Misao

Misao: Kaoru ábreme! – tocando la puerta

Kaoru: no!- llorando

Misao: por favor, no es para tanto

Kaoru: no es para tanto? – abre la puerta- ¡que no es para tanto!

Misao: yo…- se sorprende de ver a Kaoru tan mal, estaba pálida y con los ojos rojos y aun con lagrimas…

Kaoru: Misao, lo amo

Misao: ¿Qué?

Kaoru: amo a Kenshin Himura….- se arroja a los brazos de Misao y llora

Misao: ya, ya // ella lo ama, de verdad lo ama//

Capitulo 5: **"no me daré por vencida"**

Misao estaba abrazando a Kaoru, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, habían pasado ya algunos minutos y ella no dejaba de llorar; Yahiko, que estaba en la habitación de alado ya dormido, se despertó por el alboroto que causo Kaoru al llegar a su habitación, Yahiko que estaba escondido en una pared secreta de la casa (si se que estoy loca) miraba la escena con asombro y lastima, desde que escucho aquella conversación entre Kaoru y Misao, supo que nada de esto terminaría bien, y aquí se demostraba su afirmación

Misao: Kaoru, ya, no es para tanto si apenas lo conoces- Misao estaba tratando de hacer la pena de Kaoru mínima, esperando como respuesta un "si verdad" pero nada

Kaoru: no, no lo entiendes Misao, siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida, y yo…- se soltó de nuevo en llanto y se aferro más a Misao

Yahiko: ¿Qué tiene Kaoru?- dijo este saliendo de su escondite y tratando de aparentar naturalidad

Misao: ¿desde cuando estas aquí? Y ¿despierto?- Misao trataba de calmarse ella también

Yahiko: pues, desde hace 20 minutos, los llantos de la Busu no dejaban dormir- Miro a Kaoru de forma burlona, pero lo que vio no le gusto nada, en ves de ver su cara enojada o sus cachetes inflados miro los antes ojos azules ahora rojos de tanto llorar, hinchados y los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro

Misao: ¡Yahiko no digas eso!-reprendiéndolo con la mirada

Kaoru: déjalo, tiene razón, soy y seré una tonta ilusa- decía Kaoru volviendo a llorar…

Yahiko: si, tienes razón eres una tonta ilusa- decía el chico serio

Kaoru: ¿Qué?- con la cara desencajada

Yahiko: me das lastima, por eso jamás le gustaras a Kenshin- decía Yahiko duramente-

Kaoru: yo…- las palabras de Yahiko resonaban en su mente una y otra vez, no lograba asimilarlo

Yahiko: ja, ¿así lo quieres conquistar?- miro la cara de Kaoru y entendió que ella no comprendió nada- ¿te darás por vencida tan fácilmente?

Kaoru: no hay nada que hacer…- decía Kaoru con la mirada baja

Yahiko: ¡no seas tonta! – Kaoru levanto la vista de inmediato- ¡no te puedes dar por vencida así de fácil!, ¿¡y así dices que lo amas?! ¡no seas cobarde y demuéstralo! ¡lucha por el, no te des por vencida!- Yahiko estaba ya molesto, tan determinada que se veía cuando hablo con Misao, ¿para eso?, no, no , ¡no!

Misao y Kaoru, estaban impresionadas por las palabras de Yahiko, nunca se esperaron que el dijera esas palabras tan fuertes y mucho menos tan realistas; Misao se puso de pie y ayudo a Kaoru a que hiciera lo mismo

Misao: tienes razón Yahiko- esto tomo por sorpresa al chiquillo- Kaoru no se dará por vencida, ¿verdad Kaoru?

Kaoru: yo, no sé…- decía aun con la mirada baja

Misao: ¿lo amas?

Kaoru: ¿Qué?- no captando la idea

Misao: ¿amas a Kenshin?

Kaoru: si… - lo decía muy segura pese a su estado

Misao: ¿el te ama? – dijo Misao ya conociendo la respuesta

Kaoru: no

Misao: ¿Qué puedes hacer para que te ame?

Kaoru: conquistarlo

Misao: ¿y que debes hacer para conquistarlo?

Kaoru: ser yo

Misao: ¿y podrás ser tu con esa actitud?

Kaoru: no…

Misao: ¿dejaras que ella se quede con el? – refiriéndose a Tomoe

Kaoru: ¡no!

Misao: ¿te darás por vencida?

Kaoru: ¡NO! – alzando el brazo

Misao: ¡eso es todo!, Yahiko y yo te ayudaremos en tu plan!

Yahiko: ¿yo? Y yo ¿Por qué?- cruzando los brazos haciendo una seña de molesto

Misao: por que fue tu idea

Kaoru: ¿y cual es el plan?- pregunto curiosa

Misao: pues…el ya sabe que le gustas, mmm, solo faltaría saber si tu le gustas

Yahiko: ¿y como aremos eso?

Misao: preguntándoselo, eso es fácil

Kaoru: ah, si pero…

Misao: ¡ya se!, jugaremos al tesoro perdido- decía muy entusiasmada

Kaoru: ¿tesoro perdido?

Yahiko: a mi me parece buena idea, pero ¿Cómo boicotearemos los papeles para que estos salgan juntos?- decía tomándose la barbilla

Misao: eso es fácil, yo tendré los papeles en la mano jejejeje –dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

Yahiko: si, buena idea…- sonriendo

Misao: propondremos eso en la cena

Kaoru: ¿de que están hablando?- decía exasperada por no ser incluida en la conversación

Misao: no te preocupes Kaoru, solo has lo que nosotros te digamos y ya

Kaoru: pero…- la interrumpe Yahiko

Yahiko: ahora solo actúa como si nada hubiera pasado y ya

Kaoru: pero…

Misao: Kaoru, necesitas salir, no podemos planear esto contigo aquí- empuja a Kaoru y esta sale de la habitación, topándose con su hermano, quien tenia cara de que querría escuchar una explicación y no la dejaría ir sin conseguirlo.

Mientras tanto Kenshin y Sano le pidieron a megumi que por favor se retirara a la habitación de Misao, esta así lo hizo y Sano se llevo a Kenshin a la habitación de huéspedes, ahí podrían hablar mas tranquilos

Sano: ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Kaoru que tenías prometida? – con tono de reproche

Kenshin: no, - Kenshin no halló nada con que defenderse, el sabia que ella se lo había preguntado y el en ese momento no quiso que ella se enterara de la presencia de Tomoe

Sano: no ¿Qué?- ya enfadado por el silencio de su amigo

Kenshin: no se, estoy confundido- tomándose la cara con una mano

Sano: ¿confundido?

Kenshin: si, sé que amo a Tomoe, pero lo que siento por Kaoru me perturba, no se paréese al cariño que les tengo a mis familiares, ni a mis amigos, ni mucho menos al que le tengo a Tomoe… no se- se notaba frustrado

Sano: mmm… ¿Qué sentiste con el beso de Kaoru? – pregunto curioso

Kenshin: pues….- se puso rojo

Sano: creo que te gusto, ya que el beso fue largo y te acabas de poner rojito…- en tono burlón

Kenshin: Sano…- un poco molesto

Sano: ¿Qué?, es cierto lo que digo

Kenshin: si,

Sano: ¿te gusta Kao?

Kenshin: pues no es nada fea, creo que incluso en mas bonita que Tomoe- Kenshin pensando- // que demonios dices ¡obvio que es mas linda que Tomoe, en todos los aspectos, desde personalidad, hasta en el físico//

Sano: mmm, si, perdón por ser tan sincero, pero, yo no se que le viste a esa arpía de tu prometida, ella es linda, si, pero también es frívola, interesada y muy grosera

Kenshin: no la juzgues así, también tiene su lado bueno

Sano: ¿a si? ¿Cuál? –incrédulo

Kenshin: pues….- Kenshin no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por megumi,

Megumi: ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

Sano: no te dije que te fueras con Misao

Megumi: como querías que me fuera ahí, sabiendo que la amiga de Misao estaría ahí, llorando como una niña al perder a sus padres- se reprimió por eso

Kenshin: ¿esta llorando?-incrédulo y dolido

Sano: ¿como no? Si el "príncipe azul tiene prometida"

Kenshin: pues…

Kenshin aun se sentía sin ánimos de contestar algo, no estaba seguro ni de lo que el sentía respecto al asunto, le preocupaba mucho el hecho de hacerle daño a Kaoru, ella era una niña muy linda y no tenia derecho a hacerla sufrir, pero tenia que ocultar todo lo que sentía, como el hábil actor que era y ahí estando el "tribunal" no se podría esperar otra cosa, solo trataba de calmarse, mientras veía como Megumi y Sano discutían por cosas sin sentido, de pronto pozo toda su atención a las palabras de megumi que hicieron que su corazón saltara de alegría y se le fuera el aliento , pero no sabia el ¿Por qué?

Sano: ¿y después de los llantos y los regaños? ¿En que concluyo lo que oíste?

Megumi: en que ella lucharía por Kenshin, pero el siempre va a preferir a Tomoe ¿verdad Kenshin?

Kenshin: ….

Megumi: ¿Kenshin?- pasando su mano delante de sus ojos

Sano: se quedo mudo de la impresión

Megumi: eso paréese

Mientras tanto con Kaoru y Aoshi

Kaoru miraba a su hermano con determinación en el rostro, nadie, nadie le quitaría a Kenshin…nadie

Aoshi: ¿Qué paso?

Kaoru: nada, solo, Aoshi… - mirándolo a la cara

Aoshi: ¿si?

Kaoru: lo quiero- con mucha determinación

Aoshi: lo sé…

Kaoru: ¿escuchaste la conversación?

Aoshi: si, y respeto tu decisión – con carita tierna ( UPS)

Kaoru: gracias Aoshi - abrasándolo

Aoshi: solo…- mirándola con ternura y correspondiendo

Kaoru: ¿Qué? – separándose un poco para verlo

Aoshi: no te pongas como con Kiyoshi

Kaoru: no, no lo aré

Aoshi: te creo, pero papá no estará muy complacido cuando se entere…

Kaoru: no se tiene que enterar- sonriéndole

Aoshi: hermana- reprochándola

Kaoru: por favor – suplicando

Aoshi: esta bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kaoru: no me daré por vencida…- Kaoru pensando- // Kenshin es mío, no me importa que el no rompa el compromiso, solo quiero que este con migo, no lo voy a perder ¡no!

**Con esto termino el cap! **

**Me gusto bastante!!! Y pese a que nadie me dijo si querían o no lemon yo lo pondré de igual forma, ¡le daré un giro que nadie se imagina a la historia! Jajajaja, se me acaba de ocurrir!!! ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**Gaby: ja si, lo ama, pero es porque ella siente que lo conoce de toda la vida, ¡fue amor a primera vista!**

**Athena Kaoru Himura: jajaja, pues el romance no tardara nadita, creo que lo pondré en el próximo Cáp., y si no al que sigue, pero eso si, jaja ¡Kenshin si se decidirá!, al final o por ahí, jajaa y Ken como has visto no es rudo, solo que no confía fácilmente en alguien**

**yuki-kudo: ja si fue un poco exagerada su reacción, pero ella no se aguanto…no pudo**

**LES DEJO MI CORREO POR SI QUIEREN ADELANTOS O UNA NUEVA AMISTAD**

**Mi correo es : Kaoru Layer**


	6. intento¿fallido?

**Estos personajes no son míos, saben espero que este capitulo les guste más, ya que no recibí mas que 2 rvw ¡voy a llorar!, Gracias gaby y Mai Maxwell… jajaja ¡esto se pondrá bueno!... **

------------------------o---------------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------o

En el capitulo anterior (esto me recuerda a Power Rangers)

Aoshi: esta bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Kaoru: no me daré por vencida…- Kaoru pensando- // Kenshin es mío, no me importa que el no rompa el compromiso, solo quiero que este con migo, no lo voy a perder ¡no!

------------------o----------------------------------o----------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------o---------------

Capitulo 7: **"intento… ¿Fallido?**

Aoshi estaba seguro de que su hermana jamás de daría por vencida, la conocía bastante como para saber que si se le metía algo a la cabeza nadie se lo sacaría, el, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por saber que haría su hermana, que plan idearía, ella solía ser muy ocurrente y eso no era bueno, ya que sus ideas no eran precisamente "exitosas y seguras", recordó aquella vez que por querer tomar una manzana de un árbol alto, se le ocurrió aventarse de la azotea de la casa para llegar a la cima del árbol, pese que este estaba en la acera de enfrente….( lo se muy tonto)…

Kaoru observaba la cara de su hermano, parecía en un transe, o recordando algo gracioso, ya que se estaba retorciendo de la risa de un momento a otro…de repente recordó,

Kaoru: Aoshi, yo no voy a idear el plan- sospechando que recordaría lo de la manzana

Aoshi¿no?, entonces ¿quien?- pregunto con curiosidad

Kaoru: Misao y Yahiko – Dijo bajando la cabeza- quieren ir en busca de algo…

Aoshi: que extraño….- este seguía con su mirada seria- pero es un alivio que tu no hagas – dando un suspiro, de repente recordó a la niña de la trenza//que linda es //

Kaoru¿por que lo dices?- con cara de demonio

Aoshi: pues tus planes suelen ser tontos y peligrosos- dijo este con una sonrisa

Kaoru: ….- esta se congelo unos segundos- ¡tenia 8 años!- decía molesta

Aoshi: si, pero aun así lo hiciste…-dijo serio

Kaoru: pfff…..- dijo con los cachetes inflados

-----------------------o-------------------------o------------------------------------o--------------------------------------o----------------------------------o

Kenshin estaba confuso, sabía que si sentía algo por Kaoru, pero ¿Qué?, esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares, en parte estaba gustoso de saber que esa niña (digo niña porque 8 años menor) sentía algo por el y no precisamente amistad, pero estaba preocupado de lo que el podía sentir, no quería hacerle daño a Tomoe ni mucho menos a Kaoru…, pero en unos instantes deseo no conocer a Tomoe

Sanosuke observaba a su primo, sabia que estaba confundido, su mirada lo delataba, jajaja, pero el no se tenia que preocupar, el "gran" sanosuke idearía un plan para averiguar que sentía su primo, ja, aun que ya lo sabía (que pretencioso)

Sano: Kenshin... ¿Qué piensas hacer?- dijo este pensando

Kenshin: la verdad no tengo la menor idea- dijo con la misma expresión- mejor ya nos bajamos, llevamos más de 1 hrs. Aquí y sin hacer nada.- dijo no muy convencido

Sano: esta bien, yo creo que la situación ya se aliviano un poco, pero ¿quieres que Tomoe se entere?- dijo temeroso

Kenshin¡no!- por primera vez grito- ella no se puede enterar ¡le haría la vida imposible a Kaoru!- dijo preocupado

Sano: ah¿Por qué tan preocupado por Kaoru de repente?- dijo insinuante- ¿no será que te sientes comprometido por los sentimientos de la joven?- dijo de igual forma ( maldito sano!)

Kenshin¿Qué?, no yo…esto….- dijo rojísimo-

Sano¿por que te pones tan nervioso?- dijo insistente- ¿no será que te gusta Jo-chan?- dijo este pícaro

Kenshin¡¿Qué!?- dijo rojo rojo rojo- yo no…esto…yo…no – dijo con la cara color tomate y con humo en las orejas

Sano: jajaja, te gusta Kaoru- dijo feliz

Kenshin: no lo se, tal vez si, pero no se lo digas a nadie-dijo preocupado

Sano: no, no se lo diré a nadie, pero recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo

Kenshin: gracias Sano-dijo tranquilo

----------------o----------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------o

Con Misao y Yahiko la fiesta iba en paz, Kaoru y Aoshi se les habían unido y Megumi había llegado de metiche.

Kaoru miraba con vergüenza a Megumi, se sentía tan apenada por lo sucedido con Kenshin, y mas por que ahí estaba la hermana de su prometida, la que le había dado esa noticia, la que le desgarro el alma, pero que gracias a ella también se dio cuenta de que amaba a Kenshin Himura¿amarlo¿de un día de conocerlo? Si¿Cómo no hacerlo?, el tan lindo y atento, y esa mirada la hipnotizaba, no sabía porque, pero estaba segura que conocía a Kenshin desde siempre, tal vez en su otra vida…

Megumi miraba a Kaoru con lastima y enfado, para ella era muy ridícula y lastimosa su situación, le daba lastima saber que pese a que estaba enamorada, si se puede llamar así, sus sentimientos jamás de los jamases serian correspondidos, Kenshin amaba a su Hermana, a Tomoe, y ella también lo amaba a el, y enojada por que… esta se atrevió a enamorarse del prometido de su hermana y no se daría por vencida pese a que su cuñado jamás le aria caso

Aoshi tenia agarrada la mano de su hermana, no la dejaría sola y menos dándose cuenta de la mirada indígnate de Megumi hacia con ella, su hermana era demasiado lista o terca como para darte por vencida, ella lucharía por sus sueños, y el la apoyaría en todo momento.

Misao y Yahiko estaban listos con el plan, a la hora de la comida anunciarían que querían ir a "la búsqueda del tesoro", se las tendrían que arreglar de alguna manera ya que si lograban emparejar a Kaoru con Kenshin, seguramente, Tomoe aria un alboroto enorme, por no hablar de Soujiro, Megumi y Enishi, si estos se enteraban de lo que planeaban hacer lo arruinarían todo, no se podría hacer nada, Megumi es una buena amiga de Misao y Megumi sabe a la perfección que Tomoe solo quiere casarse con Kenshin por su gran fortuna, lo que Misao no entendía era por que juzgaba a Kaoru, no la conocía, pero al parecer le desagradaba saber que Kaoru quería bajarle el novio a su hermana, si lo mas probable seria eso.

Yahiko por su parte estaba mas concentrado en lo suyo, estaba pensando en como le aria para que Tsubame fuera a "la búsqueda del tesoro", también estaba pensando en un segundo plan por si algo malo pasaba con el primero, Tomoe era la principal causa por la que podría fallar o bien la torpeza de Kaoru en esta situación.

--------------------------------------o----------------------------------o-------------------------------------------o-----------------------------------------o

En la casa de los Yukishiro, Enishi, Shura, Hikaru y Soujiro estaban haciendo unos planes especiales para saber que iban a hacer con sus próximos días, como arreglárselas para que Tomoe no se los llevara a sus extrañas fiestas de alcurnia

Enishi¿y que pensaron?

Soujiro: pues yo creo que lo mejor seria irnos de aquí y pasar las vacaciones con los Himura

Shura¿Qué¿con los Himura?

Soujiro: si, al fin y al cabo Kaoru y Misao están ahí, ellas nos pueden decir si podemos estar ahí o no

Hikaru: si pero ¿como los convencemos?

Enishi: fácil, solo hay que decirles que Tomoe no quiere que nos quedemos mas en la casa, si la conocen tanto como yo creo te aseguro que no dudaran en creernos.

Hikaru: en que mal concepto tienen a tu hermana…

Enishi: no es tan malo.

Hikaru: pues como tu lo pintas si es malo

Enishi: no

Hikaru: esta bien, cuando te pones terco no hay quien te saque de ese estado

Todos: jajajjaajajajjaja

-------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------------------------------o

Kenshin y Sano bajaban al comedor, habían pasado ya muchas horas de lo sucedido con Kaoru y era la hora de la comida.

Todos estaban en el comedor con sus platos atiborrados de sopa, Misao se levanto sorpresivamente alzando el brazo y mirando a Todos los presentes

Misao: bien, les quiero proponer algo, seguro se van a divertir

Kenshin¿Qué es Misao?

Misao: quería saber si podíamos realizar "la búsqueda del tesoro"

Sano: a mi me paréese buena idea, pero solo somos 7, así no se podrá realizar bien la búsqueda.

Megumi¿7?, quien te dijo ¿que yo quería participar?

Sano: si no como buscaremos, se supone que esto es en parejas

Misao: por eso no se preocupen, tenia pensado invitar a la familia Yukisiro

Kenshin: entonces esta bien¿Cuándo les llamarás?

Misao: ja, ya les llame y me dijeron que estarían aquí a las ocho

Sano: esta bien, hoy va a ser una noche muy divertida

Yahiko: y no sabes cuanto

Megumi: bien, si mi familia acepto yo también

Kaoru¿de que se trata la famosa "búsqueda del tesoro"?

Misao¿no te lo dijimos?

Kaoru: no…

Yahiko: es una competencia en donde se esconde algo a los alrededores de la ciudad y se busca en parejas, quien lo encuentre primero gana

Kaoru: y ¿que gana?

Yahiko: lo que quiera

Kaoru: oh, sera intéressante participar

Aoshi: si¿como decidirán las parejas?

Misao: se pone una caja con los nombres de todos los participantes en un papel y los van sacando

Aoshi: entonces es al azar

Misao: exacto .

Yahiko: bueno, ya vamos a comer, tengo hambre

Kaoru: si Yahiko, ya vamos…

En todo el lapso de la platica Kaoru notaba las miradas de Kenshin hacia con ella, eso la dejaba de dos opciones, la primera, que el también sintiera algo por ella, que era casi imposible y la segunda, que la veía como un bicho raro, que lo Acosaba, Kaoru solo le rogaba a Kami que no fuera la segunda opción.

Misao en toda la platica no dejo de mirar a Aoshi, el cual se sentía extraño por la mirada de esa niña, era linda, si, pero era una chiquilla, y era la única persona que logro ponerlo nervioso y cuando ella le sonreía ¿Qué seria ese sentimiento en el pecho?, no lo sabia pero se sentía tan bien…

.,,,,,--------------------------------------------------------oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo---------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en la noche…. Para ser exactos a las ocho en el centro de Kyoto

Las familias Himura y Yukishiro, estaban reunidas en el centro de Kyoto, listos para la casería del tesoro, Misao preparo todo y dio los mapas a seguir a cada pareja, las cuales habían salido (según eso)al azar ( sabotaje!!)las parejas quedaron así;

Misao- Aoshi

Kenshin-Kaoru, Tomoe armo un escándalo como lo presentían pero Kenshin logro calmarla

Sano-Megumi

Yahiko-Hikaru

Shura-Enishi

Soujiro-Tsubame (pobre Yahiko)

Tomoe- Akira

Todos partieron rumbo a lo que les indicaba el mapa, y tomaron caminos diferentes, la búsqueda se repartía en todo Kyoto, así que no tendrían que perderse o lo lamentarían,

Con Aoshi y Misao, estaban en una vieja casucha cerca del cementerio, ahí tendrían que encontrar una fotografía de los dueños de la casa y llevársela con ellos, Misao nunca fue miedosa, y esta vez quería demostrarle a Aoshi lo valiente que era

Misao: Aoshi, esto esta muy oscuro… no veo nada

Aoshi: no te preocupes, ven – Aoshi le toma la mano

Misao¿Qué haces…?

Aoshi: es para que no tengas miedo

Misao¿¡quien dijo que yo¡Ahhhh!- en el arranque de Misao, esta jalo a Aoshi haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo, Aoshi, no queriendo que Misao se aga daño la rodeo con sus brazos y ella cayo en sima de el dejando sus labios muy, muy juntos

Misao: A…Aoshi…-Misao se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y ambos serraron los ojos, apunto de juntar sus labios, ambos lo deseaban, lo querían, faltaba poco….un ruido de un gato los interrumpió, haciendo que salieran de la fantasía en la que se encontraban, dándoles conciencia y percatándose de la posición en la que se encontraban, rápidamente se separaron sonrojados y se formo un gran e incomodo silencio entre ellos.

Aoshi: mira, esta es la fotografía ( que manera de quitar la tensión)

Misao: si, esa es….esto… Aoshi, quería disculparme yo…

Aoshi: no te disculpes, no paso nada, ya vamonos, no podemos retrasarnos.

Misao: si- ambos salieron y se fueron a otro lugar

Con sano y megumi, estos como siempre estaban discutiendo, aunque esa ves era diferente, ambos estaban cerca de un jardín

Sano: vamos Kitsune, admítelo, estas perdida

Megumi: no me digas Kitune, y no, no estoy perdida cabeza de gallo

Sano: si no estas perdida, a donde vamos

Megumi: hacia allá

Sano¿que no te puedes perder en algún momento?

Megumi: no

Sano: ahhhh

Megumi: jajaja ¿aburrido?

Sano: si , no sabes cuanto, ojala me hubiera tocado con Kaoru, ella almenas te hace pasar un buen rato-dijo pensando

Megumi¿Qué?, si quieres mejor vete con esa zorra, ja , faltaba mas, compararme con una ramera como esa-despreciativamente

Sano¡no le vuelvas a llamar así a Kaoru!- enojadito

Megumi: yo la llamo como quiera, y si la extrañas tanto, vete con tu Kaoru- enojada

Sano:¿estas celosa?-insinuante

Megumi¿¡que?!- sonrojada- yo no podría estar celosa de un tipo como tu!- sonrojada y gritando eufórica

Sano: jajaa, claro….Kitsune, claro- sarcásticamente

Con Yahiko e Hikaru, las cosas iban relativa mente bien, los dos se hicieron amigos rápidamente, pese a la diferencia de edades, ya que Hikaru actuaba como una niña, aunque cuando se ponía seria, se ponía seria, ellos estaban en el centro de Kyoto aun, al parecer ella sentía algo por Soujiro y no dejaría que Kamiya se lo quedara sin dar la batalla, Yahiko al ver que esta niña podía cooperar para alejar a un pretendiente de Kaoru y dejar el camino libre, decidió contarle lo de su plan con Misao y como le harían para llevarlo a cabo, así que ambos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el centro de Kyoto y ver uno que otro puestecillo de comida, esto por Yahiko, ya que siempre tiene un apetito voraz, en cambio Hikaru estaba atenta a las tiendas de peluches y muñecos para llevarle algo a sus amigas que se quedaron en Tokio, por fin se habían sentado en una heladería a platicar un rato, de nada importante….

Yahiko¿entonces como conoces a Kaoru?

Hikaru: la conocí en la escuela, estábamos en el mismo salón, y desde la secundaria somos compañeras, no nos llevamos nada bien

Yahiko¿Por qué? – extrañado

Hikaru: Soujiro siempre esta hablando de lo maravillosa que es y eso siempre me causo rabia, nunca la soporte, siempre sentí celos….

Yahiko¿pero aun así nos ayudaras con el plan?

Hikaru¡claro! Are lo que sea, incluso cambiarme de bando si eso me acercara a mi Soujiro y alejara a Kamiya de el.

Yahiko: ja, que bien, pero no le digas de esto a nadie, y menos que megumi o Tomoe se enteren ¿entendido?

Hikaru: fuerte y claro capitán Himura…

Yahiko: me gusta como se oye…

Hikaru y Yahiko: ajajjajajajajaja

Con Shura y con Enishi las cosas hiban bien, ellos eran amigos de la infancia y por ende se conocían bastante bien, shura sabia de los sentimientos de Enishi hacia Misao ( lo siento pero me arte de que siempre fuera Kao-Enishi ¡basta!), y esta lo apoyaba en todo, para ella Enishi fue el hermano que nunca tuvo…

Shura: seguro que era por aquí….

Enishi: llevamos dando vueltas por el mismo lugar 30 minutos

Shura: no es verdad

Enishi: Shura tu sabes que te quiero mucho pero….no sabes nada de orientación

Shura¡¿Cómo te atreves!?

Enishi: E…etoo… Shura yo no ¡ahhhhhh!- corre despavorido perseguido por Shura ( ja es gracioso imaginarse a Enishi con los brazos levantados corriendo como loco y a una shura persiguiéndolo como demonio)

Soujiro y Tsubame caminaban animadamente por el río, ambos tratando de encontrar la pista para dar con el Tesoro, la ultima pista…(que listos), en el Trayecto se habían echo buenos amigos, Tsubame con lo callada y tímida que era y lo agradable que es Soujiro, simpatizaron rápidamente, Tsubame le contó toda su vida al joven castaño, este por su lado no le quiso comentar nada, dijo que su pasado era demasiado oscuro como para contarse (tiene uno muy parecido al del anime), pronto, Tsubame para cambiar el tema y no hacerlo recordar momentos tristes y habla de Yahiko las mil y un maravillas

Soujiro: sabes, creo que te gusta demasiado Yahiko ¿verdad?

Tsubame¿Qué?...nooo

Soujiro: ja, se te nota demasiado, en este rato que hablabas de el tu cara se ilumino de sobremanera

Tsubame¿enserio?

Soujiro: si, además por lo que dices se ve que es un buen niño

Tsubame: si, por eso me gusta…pero, no se si el siente lo mismo, siempre esta al lado de esa niña llamada Misuki….

Soujiro: pues eso no lo se, tal vez, pero tu no pierdas la esperanza ¿si?

Tsubame: esta bien, no la perderé

Soujiro: asi se habla…

Tomoe y Akira se habían dejado llevar por sus "instintos animales", solo se lograban escuchar los gemidos de ambos (¿¡que le pasa¡nadie le pone los cuernos a mi Kenshin!) ellos estaban en el bosque, recostados en pleno pasto, a la vista de…las aves, las ardillas… Tomoe disfrutaba el placer que Akira le proporcionaba con tales besos y embestidas, no era la primera ves que engañaba a Kenshin con el amigo del club o de la familia….ese Kenshin era un ingenuo, ja, como creería que tendría para el solo a una mujer como Tomoe, ella se merecía algo mas (según eso), ella no seria de nadie, y menos de alguien con el problema de que se excitaba con dificultad….( me temo que omitiré las palabras y las escenas)

Kaoru y Kenshin se encontraban en un lago, el lugar estaba lleno de flores de sakura, y las luciérnagas daban un toque romántico a la noche

Kaoru estaba extremadamente nerviosa, estaba al lado de Kenshin y este estaba igual de nervioso que ella, ella tendría que declarársele lo mas pronto posible, no dejaría que nadie le quitara a Kenshin, el era diferente, no sabia por que pero lo amaba, pero lo hacia y esa era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar…

Por otro lado Kenshin se sentía extraño, se sentía cómodo y seguro al lado de esa niña, ella le brindaba cariño y seguridad, y el se sentía comprendido por primera vez con alguien, y ese alguien lo aceptaba…en esos momentos sentía que tenia ganas de abrazarla y de besarla, primero pensó que era por su belleza pero luego…luego…no, el no dejaría que se derrumbara su relación con Tomoe por una niña… no lo dejaría (que ingenuo)

Kaoru: Kenshin…yo…yo- avergonzada- yo quería decirte que tu…

Kenshin: dime ¿yo que?- dijo confundido

Kaoru¡kenshimegustasmucho!

Kenshin¿que?, no te entendí nada //ojala no sea lo que pienso//

Kaoru: Kenshin…me gustas mucho!-le planto un beso en los labios que dejo al pelirrojo alucinando y atónito, Kaoru al ver que no le correspondía lo dejo y bajo la vista….

Kenshin: Kaoru, veme a los ojos

Kaoru: no quiero

Kenshin: quiero que entiendas bien lo que te voy a decir- Kaoru alzo la vista, notando sus ojos ámbares y el cambio en su tono de voz, Kenshin la miraba con lastima, dolor, desprecio….¿acaso no la quería?

Kaoru: Kenshin yo….

Kenshin: no, déjame continuar…Kaoru yo no…

----------------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------------o---------------------------------------o

**jajaja, aquí termina el capitulo ¡¿Qué tal?! Trate de dejarlos en suspenso, solo quiero saber por que casi no recibí reviews de mi ultimo cap, pero de todos modos le agradezco a Mego, Mai Maxwell y a gaby por su apoyo¡también a todos los que leen mi historias! También un favor, mi historia de Dream girls ¿no les esta gustando? O ¿si? Porfa díganme y…aunque yo no quiera Feliz regreso a clases…**

**ATTO: Kaoru Layer**


	7. no me interesa¡lo volveré a intentar!

**Estos personajes no son míos….¡que mal!...**

-----------------------------------------------------o-----------o--------o------o-----o-----o-------------------------------------------------------------------

**En el capitulo pasado….**

Por otro lado Kenshin se sentía extraño, se sentía cómodo y seguro al lado de esa niña, ella le brindaba cariño y seguridad, y el se sentía comprendido por primera vez con alguien, y ese alguien lo aceptaba…en esos momentos sentía que tenia ganas de abrazarla y de besarla, primero pensó que era por su belleza pero luego…luego…no, el no dejaría que se derrumbara su relación con Tomoe por una niña… no lo dejaría (que ingenuo)

Kaoru: Kenshin…yo…yo- avergonzada- yo quería decirte que tu…

Kenshin: dime ¿yo que?- dijo confundido

Kaoru: ¡kenshimegustasmucho!

Kenshin: ¿que?, no te entendí nada //ojala no sea lo que pienso//

Kaoru: Kenshin…me gustas mucho!-le planto un beso en los labios que dejo al pelirrojo alucinando y atónito, Kaoru al ver que no le correspondía lo dejo y bajo la vista….

Kenshin: Kaoru, veme a los ojos

Kaoru: no quiero

Kenshin: quiero que entiendas bien lo que te voy a decir- Kaoru alzo la vista, notando sus ojos ámbares y el cambio en su tono de voz, Kenshin la miraba con lastima, dolor, desprecio….¿acaso no la quería?

Kaoru: Kenshin yo….

Kenshin: no, déjame continuar…Kaoru yo no…

----------------------------------------------------------------o-----------o----------o----------o---------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 8 : **"no me interesa, ¡lo volveré a intentar!"**

Misao y Aoshi caminaban por el parque, solo les faltaba llegar a la casa y ganarían en la "búsqueda del tesoro",el parque parecía de cuento de hadas, había visto pocos parques así en su vida en Tokio, el ser una ciudad tan poblada y la capital de Japón, no dejan espacio para los parques nacionales y las reservas forestales, en cambio Kyoto los tenia por montones, esa ciudad al no ser la capital tenia muchos de ellos, el parque se llamaba "Hiten", era un parque cerca de la ciudad, a las afueras de Kyoto, esto favorecía su flora; Misao estaba fascinada, flores de todo tipo adornaban el lugar, desde los Jazmines, que era la flor favorita de Kaoru, hasta los girasoles, el lago al centro del parque era adornado con una gran cascada que cambiaba de color al caer, de azul pasaba a rosa y luego a amarillo, el lago era enorme, paresia que daba a la playa, ¡si, seria una buena idea ir a la playa!, lastima que solo se quedarían 4 días más… bueno, por ella no había problema, podía quedarse todas las vacaciones si quisiera, el problema era Kaoru, sus padres eran muy estrictos, y no la dejarían quedarse, pronto recordó que Aoshi había venido con ordenes de llevársela, pero el intercedió con sus padres diciendo que la cuidaría y que no le pasaría nada y fue así que los dos se quedaron, si tal vez el aceptara contribuir un poquito con eso…mmm, eso era pedir demasiado, pero ¿Qué podía perder?, lo intentaría….

Aoshi por su lado, también estaba maravillado con Kyoto, nada en comparación de su ciudad, siempre llena de gente y sin espacios como estos, lo que mas le gusto fueron las plantas, le encantaban los árboles de sakura, y también le llamo la atención los colores del lago, pero algo le robaba la belleza a ese lugar, una jovencita de cabellos azabaches tomados en una trenza le había robado el aliento desde que la conoció, no sabía como y mucho menos el por que, pero lo había cautivado de una manera extrañamente audaz y deseable, no se por que pensó que esa niña era un mal ejemplo para su hermana, ahora que la conoció bien, ¡hasta el corazón se lo robo, le encantaba su vitalidad y su pureza, su libertad, sus ojos esmeraldas, su boca, delgada pero no por eso menos apetitosa, y con ese del desayuno Wow, no cabía duda, esa niña sería su vida ¿Qué como lo sabía?, ni idea, solo era una corazonada.

Misao miraba a Aoshi y el la miraba a ella, pero había algo diferente en su mirada, ¿Qué seria?, ¿deseo?, no, ella era una niña, ¿cariño?, si… el la miraba con cariño, por un momento se olvido de sus planes de la playa y solo miro, contemplo sus ojos azul hielo, su boca…ese paisaje no ayudaba en mucho, solo aumentaba su determinación a que el era el hombre mas guapo que vería en su vida, sin contar que por lo que lo conocía también le gustaba, Misao poco a poco se acercaba a la boca de Aoshi, ¡maldición su inconsciente la traicionaba!, Aoshi por su parte veía que Misao se acercaba y no precisamente para decirle algo, ella miraba su boca, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y ella estaba sonrojada ¡¿que pensaba hacer!?, cuando de repente sintió los dulces labios de Misao en los suyos, no se lo esperaba, era tan, tan, como decirlo, deliciosamente impredecible, poco a poco el fue correspondiendo el beso, se alegraba de no tener ningún compromiso en Tokio. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraban, perdiéndose en las orbes de color de las personas que tenían enfrente,

Misao: Te quiero….-dijo fuera de toda vergüenza y llena de decisión

Aoshi: yo….yo también- esta vez no lo dijo con su siempre mirada fría, se había suavizado un poco, esto dejaba ver su seguridad y su sinceridad al decir lo que sentía hacia la pelinegra- ¿quieres ser mi novia? (que rápido van….me alegro por ellos)

Misao estaba que estallaba de felicidad, eso habría querido oír desde hacia mucho, en su pequeño cuerpo no cabía toda la felicidad que la embargaba, su corazón se le saldría del pecho, sus ojos se cubrieron de una capa de agua salada, lágrimas….

Misao: ¡siiiii!- dijo abrazándolo de improviso, propinándole un beso, esta vez mas seguro.

----------------------------------------------------o----------o---------o--------o--------o---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru caminaba sola por el parque, el parque "Hiten" era precioso, pero su belleza era opacada por la gran tristeza que albergaba su corazón, cuando lo escucho decir esas palabras, esas palabras que en la vida no habría querido oír, su mirada estaba , vacía, confusa, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto reprimido, no iba a llorar, no lo aria, trataría de conquistarlo hasta que el cumpliera noventa y seis mil millones de años de muerto, no se dejaría vencer por una sola vez que la rechazara, tenia una vida para intentarlo (que aguante), pero aun así, la tristeza no se iba… ¿que podría hacer?, Tomoe, era el nombre que mas odiaba en el planeta, ¿por que?, esa pregunta se formulaba una y otra vez en su mente afectada, miro el lago, y no dudo en bañarse en el, ahí se le irían las penas como gotas que se deslizan por su piel, ahí olvidaría esas palabras y despertaría en su cama dando se cuenta que todo era un terrible sueño, pero nada de eso ocurrió, ella seguía en medio del lago, mojada y sus penas no se habían ido, ahí seguían, salio del lago cabizbaja, alzo la mirada, encontrándose con una feliz pareja que iba tomada de la mano en la dirección contraria a ella, en ese momento aparte de su tristeza la invadió una gran envidia, ¿por que todos tenían unos finales felices y ella no?, ¿a caso tan tonta era para que "cupido" no pusiera sus ojitos en ella?, pronto diviso bien a la pareja, lo que sus ojos veían no daban crédito a nada….

Kaoru: Aoshi….Misao….- Aoshi alcanzo a oír la voz de su hermana, miro hacia enfrente y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado

Aoshi: ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo preocupado, haciendo que Misao alzara la mirada

Misao: ¿es por Kenshin?- dijo segura que la respuesta sería afirmativa

Aoshi: ¿Qué te hizo?-dijo enfadado

Kaoru: nada….- dijo limpiándose los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran de su escondite

Misao: ¿le dijiste lo que sentías?

Kaoru: si

Misao: ¿Qué te dijo?- seria, sabiendo que no de felicidad estaba así

Kaoru: no me quiere, soy una mocosa, una inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere…- dijo fría

Aoshi: ¿Qué paso?

Misao: ¿nos puedes contar?

Kaoru: si, verán….

---------------------------------------------------------------**Flash Back**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin miraba con lastima a Kaoru, el no se atrevía a lastimar a una niña y mucho menos si esta sentía algo que a el lo hacia sentir bien, ella lo miraba con esperanza, como esperando que algo bueno pasara, pero al percatarse de lo que sus ojos decían, se le calló el corazón

Kenshin: escúchame bien, eres una niña muy linda, y se que has de tener a muchos muchachos atrás de ti, pero yo no correspondo lo que tu sientes...

Kaoru: ¿Qué?- dijo sin entender

Kenshin: Kaoru, me duele decirte esto, pero….Yo no te quiero

Kaoru: no es cierto... ¡no es cierto ¿verdad?, tu…tu ¡tu me besaste!

Kenshin: Kaoru, eso fue un juego

Kaoru: ¡pero tu también me besaste! Y no me detuviste cuando quise llegar a más

Kenshin: si, me deje llevar por el momento, soy hombre y soy débil ante una bella mujer, pero eso no quiere decir que te ame

Kaoru: pero…

Kenshin: entiende, no puedo destruir mi relación con Tomoe por unos sentimientos pasajeros

Kaoru: ¿pasajeros?, dijo sin entender

Kenshin: si, creo que lo que sientes es simplemente un malentendido, y que en mi quieres ver a otra persona

Kaoru: ¡eso no es cierto!, ¡yo estoy segura de que te amo!- dijo casi llorando

Kenshin: ¡no!, apenas me conoces, ¡no me puedes amar!

Kaoru: ¡claro que si!, ¡no se como demonios paso! ¡Pero te amo! ¡Te amo!, pídeme lo que quieras, ¡estoy dispuesta a comprobártelo!

Kenshin: ¡si tanto me amas, como tu dices, déjame en paz!, ¡no quiero perder lo que tanto me costo construir con Tomoe!, ¡a ella es a quien quiero!, ¡a ella es a quien amo! ¡y con ella voy a compartir toda mi vida!- dijo ya fuera de control ( ese no es mi Kenshin amable)

Kaoru: ¡eres un idiota! ¡tu no la puedes amar! ¡¿No vez lo antipática que es?! ¡¿no ves como trata a la demás gente que no es de "alcurnia"!?

Kenshin: ¡tu no la conoces!

Kaoru: sabes, es verdad, no la conozco

Kenshin: si, no la juzgues porque jamás te perdonare si lo haces…

Kaoru: que lastima, ya debes odiarme….

Kenshin: no te odio, se lo que es estar confundido, pero podemos ser…

Kaoru: ¡no digas que amigos!, me derrumbarías todas las esperanzas que me quedan…pero bueno sabes que te puedo decir….te amo y te daría cualquier cosa, pero a lo que me pediste (déjame en paz) no lo tomare como petición, no me daré por vencida y seré yo quien te quite esa venda de los ojos y que ara que quieras ver quien es tu prometida….

Kaoru no pudo aguantar más el llanto que su orgullo le impedía mostrar en aquellos momentos, salio corriendo, no quería seguir ahí para darse cuenta que no tenia oportunidad, ella no lo aceptaría, Tomoe había ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, ella jamás se daría por vencida, Kenshin seria suyo, pero a pesar de esa decisión, no podía evitar sentirse mal por no ser correspondida, sabía que en el amor uno no bastaba, uno no tendría amor suficiente para ambos…

----------------------------------------------------------------------**Fin Del Flash Back**------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao y Aoshi escuchaban atentamente el relato de Kaoru, Aoshi entendía a la perfección como se sentía su hermana, el se sintió así en su adolescencia, y ahora a sus 24 años a veces le pasaba, Misao trataba de asimilar lo que le dijo, trataba de comprenderla, pero no podía, ella jamás se había sufrido por el amor, pero de todos modos abrazo a su amiga, quien en ese momento estaba abrazada a su ahora novio Aoshi.

Aoshi trato de darle apoyo a su hermana, y decidió que no era la mejor circunstancia para decírselo a Kaoru, ella en ese momento se sentía mal, y no estaba para escuchar ese tipo de noticias…

Misao opto también por no decirle nada y esperaba que Aoshi optara por lo mismo, aunque estaba casi segura de que si lo aria; tanto ella como Aoshi sentaron a Kaoru en una banca del parque, en donde pudiera relajar su cuerpo que aun seguía tenso, Aoshi deseo por momentos romperle la cara a Kenshin, nadie le hacia daño a su hermana, con Kiyoshi no lo pudo evitar ¡todo por un estupido viaje al extranjero!, jamás se logro perdonar y prometió que su hermana no volvería a sufrir lo que sufrió y estaba pasando de nuevo, estaba sufriendo y por un hombre otra vez, otra vez por un estupido hombre que no puede ver lo maravillosa que es su hermana, y el no podía hacer nada por que a ella no le doliera….

Regresaron a la casa de los Himura, todavía no había nadie en el lugar acordado para lo de la búsqueda del Tesoro, así que lo pasaron de largo y regresaron a la casa de los Himura, cuando entraron, no había nadie, al parecer sakura se había tomado el día libre, afortunadamente Misao cargaba con unas llaves que le dio sakura para emergencias y esta sin duda era una de ellas, entraron a la casa y Aoshi se fue a la cocina, por ordenes de Misao (¿desde cuando Aoshi sigue ordenes?) a prepararle un té a Kaoru, después de dirigirse a la farmacia a comprar unas pastillas para dormir, Misao mientras tanto, acompaño a Kaoru a la habitación que ambas compartían, le preparo un baño de agua caliente, Kaoru se negaba a tomarlo, pero Misao encontró una manera de obligarla y así lo hizo, luego le coloco su pijama y le regaño por cometer la estupidez de meterse al lago, momentos después llego Aoshi con el té y las pastillas, hicieron que Kaoru se las tomara a la fuerza, a los pocos minutos las pastillas hicieron efecto y Kaoru empezó a dormitar, lo que aprovecharon Misao y Aoshi para hablar

Aoshi: pobre Kaoru, ¡matare a Kenshin por lo que le hizo!, nadie se aprovecha de mi hermanita

Misao: ¡cuando yo termine con el no podrá tener hijos!

Aoshi: veo que quieres mucho a mi hermana

Misao: si, es mi mejor amiga….

Aoshi: peor pronto eso va a cambiar

Misao: ¿Por qué?

Aoshi: pronto será tu cuñada ¿no?

Misao: si es verdad Aoshi- le da un beso y este le corresponde

Aoshi: no debemos despertar a Kaoru, mejor ya ahí que descansar

Misao: esta bien….- Ambos se retiran, sin darse cuenta que Kaoru aun se encontraba semi-despierta escuchando su platica…

Kaoru: Aoshi…Mi…Misao…que alegría-después se quedo profundamente dormida

-----------------------------------------------------------------o----------o----------o-------o------------------------------------------------------------------

en el punto de reunión se hallaban todas las parejas, todas con muy buen humor, se habían echo buenos amigos en la travesía, Yahiko y Hikaru platicaban alegres, lo que no notaban era que una niña de cabellos castaños miraba a la pelirroja con celos, acompañada de un muchacho castaño que miraba de igual manera al chiquillo, esto sorprendió mucho a Soujiro, ¿Por qué estaba celoso si a el le gustaba Kaoru?, bueno no había tiempo para pensar, enseguida llegaron Shura y Enishi, estos venían "discutiendo" como siempre, para terminar hechos un manojo de risas, todos se integraron a la platica de Yahiko e Hikaru, esperando a que aparecieran los demás, a los veinte minutos aparecieron Tomoe y Akira, ambos con su porte de clase (que hipócritas), aunque Tomoe tenia un poco desaliñado el pelo, pronto Yahiko se dio cuenta de que no estaban ni Aoshi ni Misao, ni Kenshin y Kaoru, apresurado comenzó a preguntar por ellos a sus compañeros, pero ninguno sabia nada de ellos, aparecieron Megumi y Sano, Yahiko no dudo en preguntarles pero ellos tampoco sabían nada,

Yahiko: no están ¿Dónde los buscamos?

Sano: no lo se

Tsubame: hay que dividirnos y preguntamos en los puestos

Soujiro: a mi me paréese buena idea

Enishi: a mi también

Se dividieron y comenzaron a buscar en todos los puestos, ninguno dio con ellos, buscaron por todos lados y no encontraban a ninguno de los cuatro, megumi pregunto a un señor que vendía flores.

Megumi: disculpe señor

Señor: ¿si?

Megumi: ¿no ha visto pasar a un joven alto de cabellos negros y ojos fríos? O ¿a una niña de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos negros, un poco bajita?

Señor: si, si los vi, tenían cargando a una jovencita de ojos azules, se veía mal…

Megumi: ¿sabe a donde se fueron?

Señor: si, paresia que iban a la mansión Himura…

Megumi: gracias

Megumi desapareció de ahí tan veloz como un rayo, pero mas tranquila, el problema fue que el señor no menciono a Kenshin y si el no estaba con ellos ¿Dónde estaba?, se reunió con sus amigos y les dijo lo que el anciano le comunico, todos se sintieron aliviados, a excepción de Tomoe, quien gritaba como loca por saber donde se encontraba su dulce pelirrojo; la sombra de Kenshin apareció minutos después, el se veía acongojado, con la cabeza gacha, en verdad busco como loco a Kaoru, pero no la pudo encontrar Yahiko se acerco a el para decirle lo sucedido, el pobre Kenshin se tranquilizo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le dijo a la niña; todos se despidieron, después de que Tomoe reto a Kenshin por haberse quedado solo y tan noche, partieron a sus casas por fin en paz; cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que efectivamente estaban en la casa, las luces estaban prendidas, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron y entraron para encontrarse con Misao y Aoshi esperándolos con una expresión bastante desagradable, ninguno de los tres comprendía porque estaban así, hasta que Misao se acerco a Kenshin propinándole una sonora bofetada en la cara, dejando sorprendidos a Yahiko y Sanosuke, luego fue el turno de Aoshi, quien por su parte solo le dijo "maldito seas por hacer sufrir a mi hermana" dándole un gancho al hígado después.

Misao y Aoshi se marcharon después de dejar adolorido al pelirrojo, Yahiko y Sanosuke como buenos parientes fueron a su auxilio, tratando de sacarle alguna información, la cual jamás llego ya que el pelirrojo no quería hablar del tema, llegadas las once terminaron de curar las heridas de Kenshin y se fueron a acostar.

Kenshin seguía perturbado por lo de hace apenas unas horas, dejo destrozada a una niña y el no quería hacerlo, de verdad esa niña le gustaba, pero no la conocía, aparte ella era muy pequeña para el y se casaría con Tomoe en poco; tratando de no pensar en nada lo arrullo el sonido de los grillos del jardín

**----------------------------------------------------------o-----------o----------o----------o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A la mañana siguiente….**

**----------------------------------------------------------o-----------o----------o----------o---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kaoru se levantaba con nuevos ánimos, decidida a no darse por derrotada por la batalla perdida de ayer, se sentía como nueva, cargada de nueva energía para recuperarse y seguir con su plan de conquista, se fue al baño, se lavo los dientes, se metió a bañar, se cambio, se peino, se percato rato después que Misao estaba tendida en el suelo, estaba dormida, al parecer se había acostado tarde ayer, Misao no es una persona que se levanta tarde, pero bueno, esta vez se merecía un descanso, ja y más si era la novia de su querido hermano Aoshi, bajo a desayunar; recorría el pasillo muy contenta, paso por un jardín en la parte trasera de la casa, ahí se encontró con la figura mas hermosa y detestable que jamás había visto en su vida, sabia que el era guapo, pero jamás lo vio de ese modo, con esa mirada tan…tierna

------------------------------------------------------o-------------o------------------o--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin se levanto con el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes que recibió ayer, aun se sentía mal por lo que sucedió con la joven Kamiya, pero tendría que aclararlo todo con Aoshi y con Misao, se tallo los ojos y se fue a su baño, donde realizo las tareas de aseo necesarias, se vistió y bajo para regar sus plantas en el jardín, Kenshin adoraba las plantas, su madre Okon también las adoraba, decía que estas eran un regalo de Kami para olvidar momentos tristes y el mismo lo había comprobado, pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y lo inundo un tremendo olor a Jazmines, era ella….Kamiya

Kaoru: hola Kenshin, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Kenshin: bien- se sorprendió de sobremanera ya que la niña se mostraba tan normal como siempre

Kaoru: ¡que bien!, ¿Quién gano ayer en la búsqueda?

Kenshin: no lo sé…

Kaoru: ah…Kenshin, lo siento mucho, por mi culpa no pudiste ganar

Kenshin: no te preocupes, no era tan importante

Kaoru: ¿enserio?

Kenshin: ¡claro!, esto por lo de ayer yo- Kaoru puso su dedo índice en la boca de Kenshin callándolo

Kaoru: no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa que derritió al pelirrojo

Kenshin: entonces ¿ya vas a desistir?

Kaoru: ¿¡que!claro que no!

Kenshin: pero si yo te dije que…

Kaoru: no me importa lo que dijiste, no me daré por vencida y eso eres tú quien lo tiene que entender- Kaoru se marcho del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando tras de si a un Kenshin sorprendido por sus palabras.

Kenshin: ¡que mujer// si no fuera porque es una niña sería la mujer ideal//

---------------------------------------------------------------------o-----------o-----------o--------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡ya termine otro capitulo! Sí, en este no me tarde en actualizar, pero apartar del próximo si, ya que ahora saldré a las 2:30 de la secu….¡gracias por comprender y por esperar!, ojala que este capi este quedando bueno…. Y que la historia les este gustando!!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: Athena Kaoru Himura, Mai Maxwell, Amai Kaoru, gabyhyatt y a Aelilim ¡sigan con la historia!**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


	8. el viaje, la playa una nueva oportunidad

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen… ¡que mal!, porfas pacen a mi flog y si….¡si alguien tiene el fic de seducción programada por favor páselo!**

**Sin más comentarios…comencemos**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o---------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el capitulo anterior: (esto es power rangers!)**

Kaoru: hola Kenshin, ¿Qué tal dormiste?

Kenshin: bien- se sorprendió de sobremanera ya que la niña se mostraba tan normal como siempre

Kaoru: ¡que bien!, ¿Quién gano ayer en la búsqueda?

Kenshin: no lo sé…

Kaoru: ah…Kenshin, lo siento mucho, por mi culpa no pudiste ganar

Kenshin: no te preocupes, no era tan importante

Kaoru: ¿enserio?

Kenshin: ¡claro!, esto por lo de ayer yo- Kaoru puso su dedo índice en la boca de Kenshin callándolo

Kaoru: no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa que derritió al pelirrojo

Kenshin: entonces ¿ya vas a desistir?

Kaoru: ¿¡que! claro que no!

Kenshin: pero si yo te dije que…

Kaoru: no me importa lo que dijiste, no me daré por vencida y eso eres tú quien lo tiene que entender- Kaoru se marcho del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando tras de si a un Kenshin sorprendido por sus palabras.

Kenshin: ¡que mujer// si no fuera porque es una niña sería la mujer ideal//

**------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 9: "el viaje, viva la playa, una nueva oportunidad"**

Kaoru estaba muy feliz, no se daría por vencida y no le dio tiempo a Kenshin de que se lo impidiera, así que no habría por que preocuparse, de repente paro en seco... ¡Oh no! Si había algo de que preocuparse… ¡regresaba a su casa en tres días!, ¿Qué podría hacer?, se fue corriendo hacia la habitación asignada para ella con la esperanza de encontrar a Misao ahí, corrió lo más que pudo por los pasillos, hasta que choco con alguien

Alguien: auch!

Kaoru: ¡lo siento mucho!

Alguien: ¿Kaoru? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kaoru: ¿sano? ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Sano: eso lo pregunte yo primero

Kaoru: ¡ah!, si, te quería decir que si no habías visto a Misao ¿la has visto?

Sano: creo que esta en la cocina ayudando a Sakura

Kaoru: ¡ah! Gracias

Sano: ¿para que la bus…- Kaoru se había alejado dejándolo con la palabra en la boca

Kaoru corría hacia la cocina que estaba en dirección opuesta, cuando llego a la cocina, llego agitada, jadeando, Misao volteo a verla y se preocupo por como estaba Kaoru, corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, Kaoru se sintió confundida por la acción de Misao, no se esperaba que la abrazara y menos por como estaba.

Misao se separo de Kaoru y la miro a los ojos, Kaoru se veía agitada, con los cabellos esparcidos por toda la cara, pero entre sus cabellos noto como sus ojos la miraban con extrañeza

Misao: ¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

Kaoru: ¡tienes que ayudarme!

Misao: ¿a que?

Kaoru: ¡me voy a casa en tres días!

Misao: ¿te quieres ir antes?

Kaoru: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Misao: por lo que paso con Kenshin, ayer te veías mal y…

Kaoru: ¡no!- Misao la miro sorprendida- no me quiero ir, no aun, tengo que conquistar a Kenshin primero

Misao: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué no te dijo que no quería nada contigo?

Kaoru: si, me lo dijo, pero…¡yo no me daré por vencida!

Misao: Wow, esta bien, yo te ayudare, de hecho estaba planeando ir a la playa, pero cuando te lo iba a decir me encontré con que Kenshin te había dicho algo malo

Kaoru: pues, por mi vamos a la playa y así tengo más tiempo para conquistar a Kenshin, lo único que te voy a pedir es que no invitemos a la familia Yukisiro, ni siquiera a sus visitas, no quiero tener a Soujiro echando lío, el me impediría estar tiempo con Kenshin

Misao: buen punto, tampoco quiero saber como estaría yo si fuera Enishi, se pondría feo muyyyy feo

Kaoru: si, y más si Aoshi se entera, el es muy celoso

Misao: ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Aoshi en todo esto!?

Kaoru: jajaja, mi hermanito no deja a su novia con cualquiera ¿no crees?

Misao: ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Kaoru: Jajajajaja, tengo mis fuentes

Misao: mmm OK esta bien te creo pero ¿Cómo lo convenzo?

Kaoru: ¿a Aoshi?, yo hablo con el de seguro no se opondrá, pero ¿Kenshin?

Misao: no te preocupes, ya veré que excusa le pongo para que venga sin Tomoe

Kaoru: gracias…

Kaoru y Misao le pidieron de favor a Sakura, quien había escuchado toda la platica que no se lo dijera a nadie, Sakura lo prometió, ambas salieron en busca de los respectivos hombres a convencer y si todo salía bien, ese mismo día en la tarde partirían a la playa.

Kaoru busco a Aoshi en todos lados, no lo lograba localizar, Aoshi siempre fue escurridizo pero siempre lo encontraba y ahora no lo localizaba, sin mas que hacer y como solo le faltaba ese pasillo de la casa se aventuro a recorrerlo, con la esperanza de encontrar a Aoshi, tardo mucho en recorrer el maldito pasillo para que este a su fin la sacara al patio trasero, Kaoru muy molesta salio del corredor y miro todo el patio esperando, al menos encontrar a Aoshi, para su suerte este estaba ahí, descansando bajo un frondoso árbol, paresia que estaba dormido, Kaoru se acerco lentamente, para cerciorarse de que su hermano no dormía y efectivamente este no dormía, así que se sentó junto a el y se quedo mirando la hermosa fuente que tenían enfrente….pasaron así unos minutos hasta que Aoshi, imaginando que algo quería su hermana por la forma en la que lo miraba decidió romper el armonioso silencio que los rodeaba.

Aoshi: ¿que te pasa?

Kaoru: nada, nada especial… solo… ¿podemos quedarnos un poco más?

Aoshi: ¿¡que!? ¿para que quieres quedarte otro rato más?, ya no tienes nada por lo que quedarte ¿o si?

Kaoru: tienes razón, yo se que mi PRIMER intento no sirvió de nada, bueno si

Aoshi: ¿para que?

Kaoru: para espantarlo y que me costara mas trabajo llegar a el, pero no me importa y voy a luchar por lo que quiero, tal vez no tenga nada por lo que quedarme, pero tu si.

Aoshi: ¿Por qué yo querría quedarme?

Kaoru: por que Misao nos quiere invitar a la playa y tu como hombre que eres no dejarías pasar

Aoshi: ¿por que dices eso?

Kaoru: por que yo pienso que no te querrías perder la escena de tu novia con traje de baño ¿o si?- este comentario hizo sonrojar a Aoshi

Aoshi: ¿¡pero que estas diciendo!?

Kaoru: nada que no sea verdad, pero que dices ¿vamos?

Aoshi quedo pensativo unos momentos, meditaba cual seria la mejor opción, si, le gustaría ver así a Misao, pero no le gustaría que por segunda vez su hermanita fuera rechazada, aun que le sorprendió verla tan recuperada y decidida, su hermana había madurado bastante y el no lo había notado, después de lo que le dijo el idiota de Himura, tal vez seria buena idea dejar que fueran a la playa,

Aoshi: esta bien

Kaoru: por favor hermano, ahí que… ¿que dijiste?

Aoshi: esta bien, vamos a ir

Kaoru: ¡siiiii!- lo abraza del cuello y le da un beso en la mejilla

Aoshi: ¿Cuándo partimos?- Kaoru lo suelta

Kaoru: si todo sale bien, hoy en la tarde.

Aoshi: ¿y que depende para que todo salga bien?

Kaoru: que Misao logre hacer que Kenshin valla.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misao estaba en el jardín, estaba buscando en los rosales, ahí seguro encontraría a Kenshin, su madre lo mataría si no cuidaba esas rosas, cuando Misao llego a los rosales trato de no pisar ninguno, por que si lo hacia Okon la linchaba, logró llegar a donde estaba Kenshin sin pisar un una sola hoja.

Misao: ¿Kenshin?...¡¿Kenshin?!...¡¿KENSHIN!?

Kenshin: ahhhh! ¿que pasa Misao?

Misao: ¿en que demonios pensabas?

Kenshin: ¿de que hablas?, si es por lo de Kamiya yo…

Misao: ¡no tonto!, no es por eso, yo te llame tres veces y hasta ahora se te ocurre responderme

Kenshin: lo siento… ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Misao: ir a la playa….

Kenshin: ¿y para que me dices eso a mi?

Misao: quiero que también vengas

Kenshin. ¿para que?

Misao: ¿Cómo que para que? ¡Para divertirnos!

Kenshin: esta bien, si voy, pero ¿y Tomoe?

Misao: ¡ella no va! ¡el caso es que pases tiempos como el Kenshin vivas que eres y no como el educado Kenshin que eres frente a Tomoe!

Kenshin: esta bien, vamos, ¿Quién va?

Misao: esto… Yahiko, Sano, Aoshi, tu, yo y….

Kenshin: ¿y quien?

Misao: Kaoru…

Kenshin: ¿ella va a ir?

Misao: si, ¿no te molesta verdad?

Kenshin: no, para nada //solo espero que no haga nada extraño// ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Misao: Hoy después de comer ¿te paréese?

Kenshin: esta bien, entonces voy a hacer mi maleta y nos vemos en la comida

Misao: ¡sip!- terminando de decir esto Misao se fue.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Misao y Kaoru estaban en su habitación, se quedaron de reunir ahí una vez que tuvieran las respuestas.

Misao: ¿y bien?

Kaoru: dijo que si, jajaja, fue fácil convencerlo

Misao: a Kenshin también Jeje

Kaoru: ¿no te dijo nada cuando le dijiste que tomoe no fuera?

Misao: si, pero lo convencí, así tendrás 3 semanas para convencerlo!!

Kaoru: ¡sep!, pero…solo un problema

Misao: ¿Cuál?

Kaoru: ¡no tengo trajes de baño!

Misao: yo te presto

Kaoru: ¿segura?

Misao: si

Kaoru: ¿me los puedo probar?

Misao: ¡no//si Kaoru ve los trajes que tengo jamás se los pondría, y si le llevo a comprar unos, seguro solo compraría completos ¡no!)

Kaoru: ¿Por qué?

Misao: te los probaras en la playa, ahí lucirán mas lindos!!!

Kaoru: esta bien- Kaoru sabia que jamás le ganaría a Misao en esas cosas.- Bueno entonces ¿me ayudas a elegir la ropa que me llevare?

Misao: ¡claro//hay Kami, por fin//

Kaoru y Misao se pasaron toda la mañana revolviendo las maletas y los guardarropas, primero Misao le dio a Kaoru una serie de shorts, faldas, mini faldas y sandalias, acompañadas de puras blusas de tirantez o estraples, lo que dejo a Kaoru muy sorprendida y con una cara de espanto horrible, tardo siglos en ponerse la ropa, cuando se puso el primer cambio no quiso salir uso la excusa de "estoy muy gorda para esto", Misao sintió un coraje tremendo, su amiga no podía decir eso, tenia muy buen cuerpo, así que sin más abrió la cortina en donde Kaoru se cambiaba y para ella Kaoru lucia linda, y sexy…pero Kaoru tenia un toque de rubor en sus mejillas y esto la hacia ver un poco infantil.

Kaoru estaba vestida con una blusa straple azul y unos shorts cortos, se veía muy veraniega, y sorprendentemente esa ropa le resaltaba mucho su cuerpo, de seguro hasta su Aoshi se daría cuenta de cuando había crecido su hermana

Misao: ese te lo llevas

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué no vez que me queda horrible?

Misao: se te ve muy bien

Kaoru: ¿segura?

Misao: ¡claro!

Paso exactamente lo mismo con los otros cambios, pero al final Misao la termino convenciendo, eso de elegir las ropas les había llevado toda la mañana y ya era hora de la comida, así que antes de bajar hicieron circo maroma y teatro para hacer sus maletas antes de bajar, lo lograron por un milagro de Kami, cuando bajaron Kenshin, Aoshi, Yahiko y Sanosuke habían terminado de cenar, llegaron y se sentaron en la mesa acompañadas de todas las miradas de reprimenda de los presentes.

Misao: lo siento estábamos eligiendo la ropa para Kaoru

Kaoru: perdón ¿ya hicieron sus maletas?

Todos: ya

Misao: pues solo terminamos de comer y nos vamos

Kenshin: esta bien

Cuando las niñas terminaron de comer, Sakura recogió los platos y les dijo que se fueran de una vez, Misao le ofreció venir con ellos para que se tomara unas vacaciones pero ella no acepto, así que sin más subieron a sus cuartos, bajaron las maletas y se prepararon para subir al coche.

Pasaron un largo viaje de 6 horas para llegar a la playa mas cercana, como los Himura eran muy conocidos en todo Japón consiguieron hospedaje fácilmente, auque con uno que otro problemilla de autógrafos por parte de Kenshin.

Las chicas se fueron a su penthouse y los chicos a la suya, quedaron de bajar en 20 minutos a la playa. Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano y Yahiko estuvieron listos rápidamente, tocaron la puerta de las chicas pero no salían hasta que Misao les abrió la puerta.

Misao: vallan bajando, Kaoru apenas se esta vistiendo, nos esperan en la primera sombrilla- después de decir esto cerro la puerta

Kenshin y los demás bajaron y se colocaron en la primera sombrilla, esperaron varios minutos pero como no llegaban decidieron meterse a la playa

Sano: pues no llegan

Kenshin: no han de tardar

Yahiko: ya quiero ver a la busu en traje de baño….

Aoshi: ¡Misao!

Misao y Kaoru venían llegando, Misao llevaba un lindo bikini azul y Kaoru llevaba un diminuto bikini rosa (era de Misao ¿Qué se podía esperar?)

Sano: si, ahí esta la comadreja, ¿pero y Kaoru?

Aoshi: no la veo

Yahiko: seguro se veía tan fea con el traje que no quiso bajar

Sano: bueno ya ni modo, pero la amiga de Misao esta muy buena

Yahiko: pues si, es bonita- Todos miraron a Yahiko de manera sorprendida- ¡¿Qué!?, SE VE LINDA!

Aoshi: pues buen cuerpo si tiene

Kenshin: ya dejen de pensar raro

Sano: Kenshin, no seria mala idea un breake, por que no ligas con ella

Kenshin: ¡no bromees!

Misao se metió poco a poco al agua, haciéndole señas a Kaoru para que se metiera, cuando llego con los chicos le hizo señas de nuevo, pero esta no quería meterse

Misao: ¿alguien se ofrece a ir por ella?

Sano: yo….

Misao: ¿Por qué no vas tu Kenshin?

Kenshin: esta bien

Kaoru no se quería ni acercar para que vieran lo que traía puesto, estaba rojísima, pero algo la espanto aun mas dejándola estática,!una cabecita pelirroja iba directo a ella!, no alcanzo a moverse cuando la dueña de la cabeza estaba frente suyo mirando la de arriba hacia abajo sumamente sorprendido.

Mientras tanto con ellos…

Sano: Keshin ya se tardo mucho

Misao: ¡el plan funciono!

Sano: ¿Cuál plan?

Misao: ¡dejamos sorprendido a Kenshin, si siente algo por ella!

Aoshi: ¿de que hablas?

Misao: es que…ella es… ella es Kaoru

Todos: ¡¿Qué!?

**------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—oo------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí otro capi ¡ya pueden dejar rvw anónimos!, wiii!, les agradezco a todos los que len mi historia gracias, este cap me gusto mucho! Jajaja la impresión de Kenshin no se les acabara jajá, déjenme mas sus comentarios**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Amai Kaoru:** gracias por tu apoyo!!!, jajjaa a mi también me hubiera gustado abofetear a Kenshin, por eso lo puse jejejeje ¡ojala que este también te guste!

**Mego:** ¡gracias!, si Aoshi y Misao van rapidísimo, pero el caso es Keshin y Kaoru ¿Qué ara para conquistarlo? ¡no te lo pierdas!

**Kisa-Chan-Shoma:** que bueno que te gusta y deséale mis mejores deseos a tu amigo ¡que se mejore!, y aquí su actualización…

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic ¡no se lo pierdan!**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


	9. la playa, plan A

**Estos personajes no son míos... en este Cáp. Las cosas sucederán muy, muy rápido**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------------------------------------------------------**

En el capitulo anterior

Kaoru no se quería ni acercar para que vieran lo que traía puesto, estaba rojísima, pero algo la espanto aun mas dejándola estática,!una cabecita pelirroja iba directo a ella!, no alcanzo a moverse cuando la dueña de la cabeza estaba frente suyo mirando la de arriba hacia abajo sumamente sorprendido.

Mientras tanto con ellos…

Sano: Kenshin ya se tardo mucho

Misao: ¡el plan funciono!

Sano: ¿Cuál plan?

Misao: ¡dejamos sorprendido a Kenshin, si siente algo por ella!

Aoshi: ¿de que hablas?

Misao: es que…ella es… ella es Kaoru

Todos: ¡¿Qué!?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o------------------------------------------------------------**

Capitulo 10: **"la playa, plan a"**

Kaoru lo único que quería hacer era esconderse, desaparecer, ¿Cómo?, tirarse al mar seria una idea excelente, pero por un momento antes de irse, se perdió en la mirada violeta, ahora un poco ámbar del pelirrojo que tenia enfrente, notando en sus ojos desconsiento, sorpresa, deseo y… ¿que era ese otro sentimiento?, quien sabe, pero la hundía en curiosidad.

Kenshin por su parte estaba más que sorprendido por el "bikini" que traía Kaoru, en verdad no se esperaba que lo que sintiera al verla así lo afectaría tanto, era sorprendente la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba con un simple traje de baño, el la veía hermosa, preciosa, nada opacaría su belleza, ni siquiera tomoe quien hasta ahora debía admitir, era muy caprichosa y nada agradecida con quienes la atendían, si, no había duda, Kaoru aparte de ser hermosa, era muy amable con todos.

Aoshi y Misao solo miraban la escena, Aoshi la miraba preocupado de que al pelirrojo se le subieran las hormonas y que le hiciera algo a su hermana y si era así el pobre pelirrojo no saldría del hospital ni en un millón de años, Aoshi era capas de todo por su pequeña hermana, no le importaría si mataba a alguien, su hermana siempre estaría segura con el (¡eso es sobre protección!, pero a mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor).

Misao por otro lado solo miraba la escena feliz, su amiga por fin conquistaría al pelirrojo, pero este como lo habían decidido mientras escogían la ropa, seria el ultimo plan de conquista, Kaoru no era ninguna rogona y si lo que planearon no funcionaba en el transcurso que estarían en la playa ya no lo intentarían y Kenshin se quedaría con las ganas, aun que no quería que se quedara con las ganas….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru se estaba probando una que otra blusa y faldas para la playa, había estado meditando toda la mañana desde que Misao le comento que planeaban ir a la playa, seria su ultima oportunidad, si el no la aprovechaba, bien, no la merecía, en este viaje se la iba a jugar por todo o por nada, estaba decidido y se lo tendría que informar a Misao.

Kaoru: ¿Misao?

Misao: ¿dime?

Kaoru: esta será la ultima vez

Misao: ¿Qué?

Kaoru: que será la ultima vez que intente algo con Kenshin

Misao: ¿¡quee!? ¿Por que?

Kaoru: por que ya estoy cansada de que siempre sea yo la herida, siempre soy yo la lastimada, siempre soy yo la rogona, ya no quiero ser eso, ahora si el siente algo por mi…deberá demostrarlo en la playa si no….no hay marcha atrás, me olvidare de el e iniciare de nuevo, lo hice una vez y puedo hacerlo dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis o hasta cien veces…

Misao: esta bien Kaoru, entiendo y no te lo pienso impedir, pero te diré que mi primo es un poco lento para declararse

Kaoru: ¿lento?

Misao: si, no sabes, Yahiko me contó que para declarársele a Tomoe le tomo más de 2 años decirle que se casarán

Kaoru: eso, es comprensible, no se puede pedir matrimonio a dos años de comenzar a ser novios

Misao: no, tu no estas entendiendo bien, Kenshin ya llevaba más de 7 años con Tomoe y no se lo dijo hasta los nueve y eso que ya había comprado el anillo

Kaoru: ¡¿Qué?!?, pues…pues que lastima, si de verdad quiere algo conmigo tendrá que decidirse rápido, yo no estoy para que este rogando.

Misao: tienes razón amiga, ninguna de nosotras esta para hacerla de rogonas, eso es papel de ellos, nosotras tenemos que ser las orgullosas, cero fáciles

Kaoru: comparto tu opinión de ser un poco orgullosas y también de cero fáciles, pero, en mi caso, lo estoy tratando de conquistar y meditándolo me doy cuenta de que solo le he rogado un poco de su atención, y el colmo es que ni siquiera eso me da.

Misao: muy bien, pero te voy a ayudar a explotar hasta el ultimo recurso que tengas.

Kaoru: esta bien, no me opondré

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------

Si, definitivamente esta era la única oportunidad de Kenshin….

Yahiko y Sanosuke aun miraban atónitos a Kaoru desde lejos, siempre supieron que Kaoru era muy linda, pero nunca se fijaron en el espectacular cuerpo que poseía, Sanosuke si lo sabía, Misao siempre fue la mejor amiga de Kaoru y la conocía desde niña y sabia perfectamente bien los cambios que esta había tenido, pero nunca la pudo ver como algo más, desde que la conoció desarrollo un cariño de hermano sorprendente, pero en esos momentos y con ese traje hasta la hermandad que sentía se le podía olvidar.

Yahiko estaba sorprendido, la "fea" ya no se veía nada fea, de hecho se veía muy bien y si eso no lograba despertar a Kenshin de su letargo, nada lo aria, de pronto recordó la conversación que escucho de Kaoru con Misao, esa en la que Kaoru decía que si Kenshin no se daba prisa ya no le rogaría y dejaría todo por la paz, eso si, no lo podría permitir ni en un millón de años, Kaoru era la mejor opción para su hermano,y esa Tomoe de verdad que era una arpía de las peores, con Kenshin siempre se hacia la niña buena, no, ahora Yahiko le quitaría la mascara y se la daría a Kenshin para que se diera cuenta la clase de basura que tiene por prometida (la odio, creo que quedo muy claro), para ejecutar y poner en marcha ese objetivo ya tenia un plan establecido, Hikaru le ayudaría en esto y así mataban a dos bajaron de un tiro, los dos salían beneficiados, por un lado, el se libraba de tener como suegra a la bruja disfrazada de princesa y Hikaru se quitaba a la princesa del camino para conquistar libremente y como creyera mas conveniente al príncipe de sus sueños, si, estoy hablando de Soujiro, el plan se basaba en que Hikaru espiaría a Tomoe durante la ausencia de Kenshin y por medio del correo electrónico se mantendrían en contacto informándose todo lo que ocurría en sus respectivos sitios de espionaje, Yahiko tenia que espiar todas las conversaciones de Kaoru y de Kenshin para informarle a Hikaru y darle esperanzas con su príncipe.dirigió su mirada a donde se encontraban estos y se dio cuenta que si alguien no hacia algo Kenshin se ahogaría en el mar, el pobre se veía mas que hipnotizado, se veía como un idiota parado tratando de balbucear algo.

Kaoru seguía mirando a Kenshin, sorprendida de la actitud que el tomo, abrir la boca y nada, eso quería decir que cuando menos lo dejo sorprendido ¿no?

Kaoru: ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin:…

Kaoru: ¿Ken?

Kenshin: …

Kaoru: ¡Misao! ¡Creo que Kenshin se siente mal!- otra parte de la conquista era actuar como ella misma, una chica inocente y valla que lo era.

Misao veía a Kaoru sin responder, de verdad Kenshin se estaba muriendo, no solo estaba rojito, si no que también se estaba yendo de espaldas al piso o mejor dicho al mar. Kaoru rápidamente lo cojio de la espalda evitando que se diera un tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Kaoru: ¡Kenshin! ¿Estas bien?

Kenshin despertó de su ensimismiento con tremendo grito, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al mar, Kaoru encima de Kenshin, este por puro reflejo la tomo de la cintura, y esta se abrazo a su cuello, quedando sus caras a muy pocos centímetros o mejor dicho sus labios; Todos los presentes que se encontraban anteriormente en la playa, corrieron para ver como se encontraba Kenshin, pero al ver que ambos caían al mar se quedaron congelados, no se esperaban lo que iba a pasar y mucho menos la reacción de Kenshin.

Kaoru estaba perdida en los ojos violetas de su "amigo" y este también, ninguno de los dos controlaban lo que sentían, un mar de sensaciones los asaltaron de un momento a otro, sin darles tiempo de pensar en lo que estaban haciendo, Kaoru estaba feliz, estaba encima de Kenshin y a este parecía gustarle, pero, sin mas, recordó que el estaba prometido…le dolió que si algo sucedía entre ellos, ella tuviera que ser la otra y no la oficial.

Kenshin por su parte se reprimía mental mente por lo que quería hacer y según el, su hombría y honor no se lo permitían, el era un hombre comprometido y de verdad le tenia un afecto inmenso a Tomoe pero ese sentimiento era muy distinto al que sentía por Kaoru, todo el camino de trayecto a la playa pensó en lo que le hacia sentir la joven amiga de Misao, llego a la conclusión que era un cariño más fuerte que ninguno que haya sentido en su vida alguna vez, desde la primera vez que la vio, que la miro, que la soñó, lo supo, pero que no se había atrevido a admitir debido a su compromiso con Tomoe, trato de relacionar lo que sentía por su prometida y por la joven Kamiya, pero siempre, por mas que pensara, sabia que el sentimiento que tenia hacia la joven Kamiya era muy distinto al que sentía por Tomoe, después de analizarlos un rato se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por tomoe era mas un cariño de hermanos, justamente lo que el pensaba que debía sentir hacia la joven Kamiya pero se dio cuenta de que no, por la joven Kamiya sentía algo desconocido, pero aun así le gustaba.

Ninguno de los dos fue capas de acabar el precioso momento, fueron acercando sus labios lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron, el mar hacia un buen fondo, el atardecer, que escena tan linda, estaban rozándose los labios, los dos igual de complacidos con lo que sentían, para Kaoru sensaciones completamente nuevas, para Kenshin, creyó haberlas experimentado alguna vez, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad, a comparación de esta todas habían sido una farsa, así que no dudo en profundizar el beso, convirtiendo un simple roce en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, que pronto se fue tornando más apasionado, ambos ya estaban fuera de sus casillas, no había nadie en el mundo mas que ellos dos, los espectadores estaban congelados, parecía que ellos harían de todo, Misao estaba feliz, pero los demás estaban mas que anonadados.

Pronto su juego se torno mas fuerte, pasando de los besos a las caricias, ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, perdidos en lo que sentían, pero una traviesa ola arruino el momento, separándolos y regresándolos así, ambos sonrojados por lo sucedido se miran a los ojos, Kaoru se sentía feliz, completa, pero Kenshin parecía arrepentido, como no seguro, este se levanto rápidamente, dejando a Kaoru en la arena desconcertada mirando como después de besarla y acariciarla se iba, después de darle ilusiones, nada

Kenshin: lo siento…yo….esto no debió pasar- dicho esto salio corriendo a el hotel, dejando a Kaoru sorprendida y decepcionada.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aquí esta otro cap, muy corto, pero esque me dio gripe y me tarde en actualizar pero de todas las formas posibles les agradesco que lo lean…..**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


	10. la verdadera identidad de Tomoe

**Estos personajes no son míos, Discúlpenme, el capitulo fue súper hipercorto!!!!!!!!, pero prometo poner cosas interesantes en este, ¡lo juro!, gracias por sus buenos deseos, la verdad yo también me quiero quitar la gripe, solo tengo flemas (es lo mas asqueroso de la gripe según mi opinión) y aquí esta mi siguiente capitulo de…. ¡GAME OF LOVE!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el capitulo anterior: **

Pronto su juego se torno mas fuerte, pasando de los besos a las caricias, ambos estaban jadeantes y sonrojados, perdidos en lo que sentían, pero una traviesa ola arruino el momento, separándolos y regresándolos así, ambos sonrojados por lo sucedido se miran a los ojos, Kaoru se sentía feliz, completa, pero Kenshin parecía arrepentido, como no seguro, este se levanto rápidamente, dejando a Kaoru en la arena desconcertada mirando como después de besarla y acariciarla se iba, después de darle ilusiones, nada

Kenshin: lo siento…yo….esto no debió pasar- dicho esto salio corriendo a el hotel, dejando a Kaoru sorprendida y decepcionada.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 11: "Sale la dura realidad, la verdadera identidad de Tomoe"**

Kaoru se quedo ahí, no reaccionaba, ¿Qué demonios fue eso?, eso no se le hace a nadie, eso esta mal, pero por que ella solo se sentía confundida y feliz pero nada molesta, ella sabia que debería estar echando chispas por el atrevimiento tan bien recibido de Kenshin, bueno, no molesta por su atrevimiento, si no por la actitud que tomo después de hacerlo, nadie deja abandonado a una persona después de haberla besado de ese modo, eso solo pasaba en las películas, eso no pasaba en la vida real, ¿o no?, no, eso lo comprobó en ese instante, pero ni tiempo le dio a ponerse a pensar en eso, solo pensaba en ese Fantástico momento, por la forma en la que la beso, se atraería a decir que siente algo por ella, pero huyo ¿Por qué?

Misao estaba que no se la creía, por un lado estaba feliz, Kenshin SI sentía algo por Kaoru, pero por el otro, estaba mas que molesta por la actitud de Kenshin, ¿Cómo de pudo haber arrepentido de hacer eso?, se noto que le gusto, aparte de todo ya era hora de que se decidiera y…

Aoshi: ¡cuidado con la ola Misao!

Misao: ¿ehh?- voltea casi por inercia (si han ido a la playa y les han dicho eso sabrán que siempre, sin pensar volteamos)- ¡aaahhhhhh!

Kaoru: ¡Misao!

Sano: ¡comadreja!

Yahiko: ¡hay viene otra ola!

Una traviesa ola (como siempre) revolcó a Misao, llevándosela directo a la orilla, luego de marearla y de hacerla tragar Kilos y Kilos de sal, llego a donde Kaoru la esperaba con una cara de preocupación enorme, los demás solo esperaban a ver como había llegado Misao, cuando se fue acercando a la orilla Kaoru se acerco para ver el estado de su amiga

Kaoru: Misao ¿estas bien?

Misao: Sao, ahhhh me cabote- dijo tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Misao había llegado con unos leves raspones y uno que otro pez en su traje de baño, tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, la sal le entro a los ojos y al parecer también en la garganta ya que comenzó a toser demasiado y eso preocupo a Kaoru, acababan de llegar de la playa y eso, ¡dios!

Kaoru: creo que será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez al hotel, si no la marea subirá y nos costara más trabajo llegar, el mar se pica mucho de noche y

quien sabe que animales puedan salir

Misao: si, solo, hay que avisarles a los muchachos, si quieres vete yendo mientras yo les aviso

Kaoru: no, mejor te espero

Misao: como quieras- Misao tomo aire en sus pulmones, Kaoru se tapo los oídos y los pájaros volaron: ¡CHICOS, HAY QUE IRNOS ANTES DE QUE SUBA LA MAREA, KAORU NO QUIERE QUE LES SALGAN ANIMALES Y QUE LOS PIQUEN, YA HAY QUE IRNOS!- Dijo sacando todo el aire

Los demás, estaban ya casi afuera del agua, la verdad es que el mar se pica demasiado de noche y salían cientos y cientos de peces, pro no decir otros animales. Misao y Kaoru estaban esperando a que los muchachos llegaran para poder irse, a ambas les urgía irse ya, comenzaba a hacer frió, de seguro se enfermarían si no se iban pronto,

Kaoru: ¡apurence por favor! ¡me estoy muriendo de frío!

Aoshi: ¡ya estamos casi afuera!

Misao: ¡apurate amor!

Yahiko y Sano miraron extrañados a Aoshi ¿amor? ¿Qué demonios era eso?, según lo que sanosuke había dicho, por lo que conocía de Aoshi, el no era una persona muy afectuosa, ¡que decimos afectuosa!, ni siquiera sociable, era una persona sumamente complicada y ¿Qué hacia Misao diciéndole amor?, ¿ya eran novios?, la verdad era que al cubo de hielo ya le faltaba una novia, pero…¡¿por que demonios su hermana!? ¿Qué no podía escoger a otra mujer?, de las mil y un millones en el mundo ¿Por qué tuvo que ser su hermana?, ¡Dios! Y para peor no le pidió permiso ¿Qué clase de hermana no le pedía permiso a su hermano mayor para tener novio?

Yahiko miraba asustado a sanosuke, cada que tiempo pasaba (ósea siempre) su cara hacia diferentes muecas, pero eran muecas extrañas, pero se entendía perfectamente que no estaba muy contento, ¿seria por que Misao y Aoshi son novios?, sabía que sanosuke era un hermano celoso, cuando Misao era niña no dejaba que ninguna persona del sexo opuesto se le acercara, a excepción, claro esta, de sus familiares.

Llegaron a salir todos del agua, ya se dirigían al cuarto del hotel, donde un muy confundido Kenshin se bañaba (UPS!) pensando en lo que hizo hace unas horas en la playa, se sentía confundido, le había encantado besarla, le había fascinado, pero Tomoe, la engañaba, el no podía hacer eso, el era un Hombre honorable y jamás estaría con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo, pero su problema, su confusión, no era por haber engañado a Tomoe (solo un mísero beso y una que otra caricia y solo una vez no engaña a nadie ¡quien demonios lo educo así!) sino, ¡por no sentirse arrepentido de haberlo hecho!, la verdad el quería repetir ¿Por qué? ese era el dilema….

Kenshin: ¡ahhhhhhhhhhh!...no se porque esto solo me pasa a mi, ¿Por qué a mi?, ¡¿Qué te hice Kami?! ¡¿Qué!?- dijo exasperado- quien lo diría, ya me lo imagino en los encabezados de todas las revistas, periódicos, televisión y paginas de Internet, el gran actor Kenshin Himura, prometido de la mas famosa estrella de cine en Japón, se siente atraído por una jovencita nada mas y nada menos que ¡9 años menor que el!, la conoció un verano en su casa cuando venia de vacaciones junto con su prima Misao Makimachi, al parecer la aludida es la mejor amiga de la prima del actor, que osadía de la chica aprovecharse de su amiga para conquistar a Kenshin y más a un cuando todo mundo sabe que esta comprometido con la señorita Tomoe Yukisiro, la actriz mas famosa de Japón.

A Kenshin se le llenaba la cara de pavor con solo pensar en eso, sería horrible, si de por si ya sufría acoso de los paparatzzis (si se escribe así?) más, no, no será capaz de soportarlo.

Kaoru y Misao llegaban a el cuarto que ellas compartían, ambas estaban mojadas y empapadas, querían descansar, la verdad el viaje siempre es agotador y llegar y a la playa te dejaba muerto, solo querían dormir un poco, Kaoru se metió al baño y se comenzó a quitar el traje de baño para meterse a bañar, mientras tanto Misao se sentó en el balcón a observar la luna y las estrellas, no había duda que, estando de novia con Aoshi, Misao se había vuelto mas soñadora, hasta se había inspirado y convencido a Aoshi para ayudarla con Kenshin en estos días.

Con los chicos la cosa no iba nada bien, estaban cansados de estar en la playa y Aoshi de estar en la playa y haber conducido todo el camino, Kenshin tenia las llaves del cuarto y no les abría por mas que tocaban la bendita puerta, así que sin más remedio se dirigieron a el cuarto de las chicas para ver si ellas les podían ayudar ya que sus cuartos tenían conexión.

(toc-toc)

Misao se levanto al escuchar el sonido de la puerta, se acerco a ella y giro el picaporte, dejando entrar a un Aoshi cansado al igual que Yahiko que se veía desesperado por encontrar una computadora y a un Sanosuke molesto por no poder entrar a su cuarto; Misao estaba atónita, ¿por que estaban ellos ahí?, no se esperaba nada de eso, por suerte todo estaba bien, no había nada, de un de repente salio una Kaoru con solo una toalla que le cubría las partes necesarias del cuerpo, Kaoru paresia no darse cuenta de que los chicos estaban en casa, Misao estaba en show, Sano estaba completamente estático y rojito, Yahiko estaba atonado y Aoshi estaba mas que aturdido ¿su hermana? ¿ella era su hermana?, Kaoru aun seguía sin darse cuenta de los presentes, estaba apunto de quitarse la toalla y vestirse con sus pijamas que estaban en la cama

Misao entendiendo lo que iba hacer Kaoru salio de su horror y le arrojo una almohada a lo cual la niña giro a verla

Kaoru: ¿Qué hiciste?

Misao: evito que pases la peor vergüenza de tu vida

Kaoru: ¿eh?

Misao: voltea y veras…

Kenshin ya había salido de bañarse, como ya era de noche se extraño de que sus compañeros no estuvieran ahí, debieron haber regresado hace mucho, bueno no importaba, tendría más tiempo para pensar, se dirigió a un sillón y se acostó pesadamente, pensó tantas cosas que estuvo apunto de dormirse, cuando llego a medio soñar escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de las chicas, lo que le hizo pensar que pasaban mil y un cosas malas, un asaltante, un depravado, todo se le ocurría, no podía permitir que a Kaoru le pasara eso, no, a ella no, salio corriendo de la habitación y llego a la de las chicas abriendo la puerta de conexión que las unía para encontrarse con una escena muy poco agradable, Kaoru estaba con una toalla tapándola de la vista de todos los presentes en la habitación, y por la expresión que tenia Sano, que fue el primero que vio, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba por buen camino….

Kenshin: ¿Por qué Miras a Kaoru?

Sano: yo…

Kenshin: ella es mía, es mi Kaoru ¡no te atrevas a mirarla amenos de que yo lo permita!- grito furioso dejando atonados a todos

Kenshin se molesto mucho, no sabia por que, pero le hervía la sangre, no podía ser de otro modo, estaban mirando a Kaoru, ¡a su Kaoru!, no tenia por que aguantar que miraran a su mujer si el no lo permitía, dio unos cuantos pasos, no como Kenshin, sino como un personaje, Battosai, Yahiko se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio de Kenshin, así que ideo un plan para sacarlo de ese estado (quien diría que Yahiko pensara tan rápido) y ¿que había mejor que pedirle ayuda a su hermano mayor?

Yahiko se acerco a Kenshin por la espalda y este se acercaba peligrosamente y con sus ojos ámbares hacia sano, Yahiko se apresuro y se puso en frente de Battosai, nadie sabe por que pero su mirada se torno con destellos violetas cuando miro a Yahiko, pero seguía teniendo esa dura expresión en el rostro, Yahiko tenia miedo, se le notaba, pero se armo de valor y miro a Battosai a los ojos, como hermano menor que era tuvo que hacerlo, mientras Yahiko lo enfrentaba con la mirada, Misao le dio a Kaoru sus ropas para que se cambiara en el baño, esta las agarro y se dirigió a toda velocidad al baño, no quería ver accidentes, Aoshi aprovecho para darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sano, en parte para que reaccionara y en parte por mirar de esa forma a su hermana, sano reacciono y se fue a la habitación igual que Aoshi

Yahiko: Hermano….yo….- aun miraba a Kenshin- ¡necesito que me ayudes!

Kenshin en ese momento reacciono, no lo podía creer, Yahiko Himura, el niño mas orgulloso (después de el) que conoció jamás, le estaba pidiendo ayuda y ¿a su hermano?, ¿que el mundo se volvió loco y no le dijeron?

Kenshin miro a Yahiko con esa mirada dulce y tierna que lo caracterizaba, se notaba que lo de Battosai se acabo (por ahora), eso ya era algo bueno.

Kenshin: ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

Yahiko: es que, necesito abrir mi correo, ¿me ayudas?

Kenshin: si, claro, ¿para que lo quieres?

Yahiko: es que una amiga me va a mandar un archivo súper importante para mi

Kenshin: ahhhh, esta bien, ven, vamos a la computadora- se gira a ver a Misao- disculpa por las molestias

Misao miraba asombrada el cambio de actitud de Kenshin, era algo increíble, pero pasan siempre esas cosas

Misao: si….

Kenshin y Yahiko partieron de la habitación, cuando cerraron la puerta Misao fue al baño y toco la puerta, tras abrirla observo a Kaoru sentada en el baño, esta la miraba dudosa y temerosa, Misao nunca la vio así, de verdad Kenshin la trastornaba bastante, con ayuda logro sacar a Kaoru del baño, estaba aun nerviosa, después del show como no estarlo, Kaoru observaba la habitación minuciosamente, esperando no verlo, cuando estuvo cerca de la cama y no vio rastros de el, se sentó pesadamente, de verdad la afecto de buena o mala manera, pero surtió un efecto extraño en ella.

Kaoru: ¿ya se fue?

Misao: si, ya se fue- dijo Misao sentándose con ella

Kaoru: ahhhh, que alivio- dijo sonriendo tranquila

Misao: se puso como fiera verdad

Kaoru: si, asusto

Misao: si, parecía zombi

Kaoru: ¿tu crees?

Misao: tomo el coraje de uno

Kaoru: si, si parecía, pero,

Misao: ¿pero que?

Kaoru: pero es un zombi muy lindo!!!

Misao: ¡jajajajjaa!

Kaoru: ¡jajajajajajajajaja!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---------------------------------------------------------------**

En Kyoto Hikaru se estaba haciendo cargo de la investigación, pero lo que logro investigar la dejo en show, por suerte le había mandado a Yahiko una copia de lo que grabo, si, lo grabo, no era tan tonta como para no grabar algo que era de vida o muerta para ella y para Yahiko, no podría hacer nada desde ahí y menos sola para conquistar a Soujiro, pero, con ayuda de Yahiko lo lograría.

**------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hikaru se dirigía a la habitación de Tomoe, era de noche, las 11 PM, para ser exactos, recorría los pasillos cautelosamente, esperando no ser descubierta, de verdad que seria muy fácil perderse en esa casa, era enorme y con mil y un pasillos que te llevaban al mismo sitio, pero logro llegar a la habitación de Tomoe, lo que miro la dejo avergonzada y molesta, se tallo los ojos y se limpio los oídos, ¿de verdad vio lo que vio?, quien sabe, pero para no arriesgarse, dejo la cámara en la ventana que estaba abierta, como era negra no se distinguía en la oscuridad, salio corriendo de ahí, no quería quedarse para ver que pasaba, a las doce regreso a la habitación para recoger la cámara, la obtuvo sin problemas, llego corriendo a su habitación, se sentó en su cama, tomo su laptop y paso el video, cuando corrió la cinta no pudo ver el material completo, eso no era bueno, nada bueno, estaba mal, rápidamente abrió su correo y se lo envió a Yahiko, estaba más que sorprendida, esto le serviría, pero primero había que desengañar a Kenshin.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin Del Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yahiko estaba impaciente para abrir su correo, Kenshin lo ayudaba mientras que Sano y Aoshi miraban televisión (ya se habían aseado todos)

Yahiko no sabia mover nada, solo apretaba botones sin sentido, Kenshin quien si sabia algo de computación lo ayudaba, cuando lograron abrir el correo de Yahiko, tras intentar con todas las claves del mundo para abrirlo, Yahiko fue directo a la bandeja de entrada, en donde estaba el mensaje "top secret" que le había mandado Hikaru, lo abrió rápidamente, pero se quedo atónito y completamente pálido cuando lo vio, lo que provoco que Kenshin, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima sintiera curiosidad por ver el archivo, cuidadosamente se sentó tras Yahiko y puso a rodar de nuevo el video, al principio solo escuchaba gemidos, pero cuando se aclaro, quedo espantado, molesto, se sentía la persona más tarada del mundo, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?, Tomoe estaba en la cama con Akira, y no estaban jugando póquer, ¡como pudo ser tan tonto!, estaba furioso, echaba humo de las orejas y la nariz, eso no se iba a quedar así y en ese instante tomo el teléfono, la operadora contesto y el con el tono mas amable que pudo dijo que quería hacer una llamada fuera del hotel, lo comunicaron a la casa de Tomoe, se tardaron rato en contestar, pero lo hicieron.

Voz: ¿hola?

Kenshin: con Tomoe, por favor

Voz: en seguida Sr. Himura

Tomoe: ¿hola?

Kenshin: Tomoe- dijo frió

Tomoe: ¡hola amor! Por fin llamas, ya te extrañaba

Kenshin: a…si

Tomoe: ¡claro que si!, no sabes lo aburrida que estoy sin ti

Kenshin: ¿Cuánto tiempo me has visto la cara?- dijo molesto

Tomoe: ¿que?

Kenshin: ¿Cuánto tiempo me has estado engañando?- grito

Tomoe: yo….¡yo no te engaño!

Kenshin: no lo puedo creer…¿Cuánto tiempo he sido un imbecil?- dijo frustrado

Tomoe: yo

Kenshin: sabes, vele avisando a tu familia que este es el fin

Tomoe: ¿Qué?

Kenshin. Terminamos, ya no hay matrimonio ¡ya no hay nada!

Tomoe: tu no puedes hacer eso, ¿Qué van a decir los medios? ¡a mi nadie me deja!

Kenshin: siempre hay una primera vez ¿verdad?- cuelga

Todos los presentes miraron a Kenshin, de verdad el asunto estuvo grave….Kenshin se sentía el mayor idota de la tierra, pero en parte se sorprendía, no por lo que Tomoe hizo, si no por que muy adentro de si, estaba feliz ¿pero porque?.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**JA, ya desperté a Kenshin del letargo, en el próximo capitulo, se le declarara a Kaoru, jajajaja, ¿ya era hora no?,**

**Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo.**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


	11. ¡aviso!

Hooolaaas!, esto…

Les venia aclarar mi demora para escribir, la verdad ni yo me esperaba que esto sucediera, lo cual me a dejado con apenas tiempo para mi, ¡por favor entiéndanme!

1: no me a dado inspiración suficiente

2: entre a un casting para una obra de teatro y quede, por lo cual no tengo tiempo de escribir por los ensayos, salgo de la escuela a las 2:30, de aquí a que llego como y ago tarea se me hizo la ora de irme, ya que me voy a las 4:30 y no regreso hasta las 10, para bañarme y dormir.

3: estoy castigada, sin computadora por 3 meses, pero no se apuren, are algo para escribir clandestinamente como lo ago ahora.

¡espero me entiendan y disculpen mi demora!


	12. juntos al fin!

**Estos personajes no son míos…**

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que estaba en exámenes…¡gome!...también estoy castigada, no podré estar en la comp. Mas que una hrs. al día y si es que tengo tarea, también eso del castin y los ensayos…¡gome!**

**Capitulo 12: ¡juntos al fin!**

Kenshin estaba en su cama, no le cabía en la cabeza como podía estar feliz sabiendo que su exprometida se acostaba con otros delante suya y el ni en cuenta ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se dejaba ver la cara? ¡Nadie!, pero no estaba afectado por eso, sino por como se sentía, si, se sentía engañado y traicionado, pero en alguna parte de el, que el mismo consideraba retorcida, se sentía sumamente feliz y aliviado de quitarse a Tomoe de encima, así seria mas fácil aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a cierta chica pelinegra que lo acosaba en sus pensamientos todos los días.

Kaoru por su lado estaba más que apenada por lo que había dejado ver cuando salio de bañarse, pero más que nada estaba preocupada, ya que mientras Misao se bañaba se escucharon unos gritos horribles desde el cuarto de los chicos y esos gritos no eran de nadie mas y de nadie menos que de su queridísimo Kenshin, se había mostrado tentada de ir y preguntar el por que del alboroto, pero no, no se sentía con el derecho de meterse en la vida de su adorado Kenshin, no aun….

Kaoru: ¿Qué le pasara a Kenshin?, se le notaba en su voz alterado, ¿Por qué?...

Misao por su parte ni enterada estaba de los gritos que estaban pegando en la habitación de a lado, su baño fue mas que relajante, lo que hizo que se perdiera en un mundo de fantasías.

Yahiko estaba mas que sorprendido y shokeado por lo que vio, ¡dios santo! ¿Por qué un menor de edad vio eso?, la verdad se esperaba todo de esa arpía de Tomoe, pero en ese todo no incluía eso, estaba mas que sorprendido, pero cuando logro volver a la realidad, lo primero que miro fue a su hermano, sentado, recargado en una mesa, con una mano apoyada en su cabello rojizo, su seño mostraba frustración, pero tenia un deje de alegría en los ojos ¿Por qué?, tal vez por Kaoru, Kenshin se había mostrado muy confundido respecto a los sentimientos que tenia hacia ella, Yahiko sabia que la amaba, ¿Cómo?, por la forma dulce y a la vez deseosa de como la miraba, aunque su hermano fuera demasiado lento y no se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía.

Sanosuke también estaba sorprendido, no por lo que vio, ya se lo esperaba, si no por la reacción de Kenshin, la verdad se esperaba una mas violenta, Sano sabia que Kenshin no amaba a Tomoe, ella era solo un capricho, una vana ilusión para agradecer su carrera de actor, sabía que estaba enamorado de Kaoru, se le notaba en la forma en la que la trato desde que la conoció, Kenshin no era dado a hablar con desconocidos, pero con ella fue diferente, si, el tarado de su primo estaba enamorado…

Aoshi por su parte estaba serio, como diario, pero en su mente, (como siempre) se pasaban mil y un imágenes de cómo las cosas podrían pasar, Aoshi sabía a la perfección que Kenshin estaba perdidamente enamorado de su hermana, pero jamás lo iba a admitir, aparte de que era demasiado mayor.

Kenshin de tanto pensar se quedo dormido, lo único que quería era desligarse del mundo y ya no pensar más, estaba aun muy confundido, pero tenia algo claro, sentía algo por Kaoru, y esperaba que al dormir se le aclararan las ideas…

Kaoru y todos los demás optaron por lo mismo, tenían que descansar, el día de mañana seria un día muy tenso…

A la mañana siguiente, todos se sorprendieron, Kenshin estaba como nuevo, no se veía ni agotado, ni frustrado, se veía mejor que de costumbre, tenía una sonrisa radiante y en su cara se veía extremadamente feliz ¿Por qué?, nadie sabe, pero estaba feliz

Yahiko aprovechando el buen humor que tenia su hermano en ese momento hizo que se lo llevara a comer helado, Kenshin acepto gustoso la "propuesta de su hermanito" y se lo llevo a comer helado.

Misao aprovecho ese instante para llevarse a Kaoru, tenia que hablar con ella, lo que le contó Aoshi lo tenia que saber, esto la ayudaría demasiado.

Kaoru miraba extrañada a Misao ¿que le pasaba?, quien sabe, pero se veía que era algo importante por la expresión de su rostro, Misao la llevo a un lugar del lobby, la sentó en un cómodo sillón café y verifico que nadie la mirara, Kaoru estaba anonadada miraba a Misao de manera extraña Qué le pasaba era una cosa, pero que tenia era otra, (espero me entiendan), Misao se acerco de manera cautelosa hacia Kaoru, y le susurro al oído unas palabras, las cuales hicieron que Kaoru se pusiera roja, roja, roja, cuando Misao se separo de la oreja de Kaoru estaba sonriendo, Kaoru la miraba roja, pero a la ves de manera incrédula ¿Cómo podría ser cierto?, y si lo era ¿Por qué?, por que de un de repente y sin avisar, bueno, no importaba, era muy emocionante ver como se desarrollaba el asunto, o al menos como lo aria.

Misao: ¿que aras?

Kaoru: ¿Qué hacer de que?

Misao: ¡con Kenshin!

Kaoru: ¿yo? ¿Qué no el que iba a hacer algo era el?

Misao: ¡Kaoru no seas tonta!

Kaoru: ¿eh?

Misao: ¡será más fácil si tú lo seduces!

Kaoru: ¿se…sesese… ¡seducir!? ¿Yo?

Misao: ¡si!

Kaoru: no se como hacerlo

Misao: te enseñare

Yahiko que pasaba por ahí en ese instante(ya había regresado de la neveria) quedo sorprendido por lo que escucho, de verdad estaría muy bueno el asunto, Jajajajaja, ya vería la cara de su hermanito viendo como la fea le coqueteaba, jajaja, como ya sabía que Kenshin estaba perdidamente enamorado de Kaoru, ja, le encantaría ver la carita de niño ingenuo, bueno y sumamente "color manzana" que pondría cada vez que esta se le acercara, hace años que no lo veía así, pero ahora con eso de que ella lo seduciría también, ¡Dios! Necesitaría una ambulancia para recoger a su hermano cada vez que se desmayara por los intentos de seducción, claro, si es que los sabía hacer; fue corriendo a la recepción para ver si le prestaban una computadora, se lo tenia que informar a Hikaru, ya que ella contribuyo enormemente a que eso pasara; llego a una computadora que estaba sola, se apresuro para mandar el mensaje a Hikaru informándole de lo sucedido o de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Kenshin por su parte caminaba muy decidido a donde estaba Aoshi, tenia que preguntarle algo, era de vida o muerte, estaba tan sonrojado que fácil se podía confundir con otra cosa, entro al cuarto de golpe, Aoshi estaba en la silla leyendo un periódico, quien al oir el ruido tan fuerte volteo hacia donde estaba Kenshin

Aoshi: ¿que quieres?

Kenshin: yo quería saber si tu…

Aoshi estaba muy sorprendido, jamás se hubiera esperado una pregunta así de parte de Kenshin, pero pues si no era a el a quien más le preguntaba, Misao hubiera sido buena opción, pero ¿quien conocía más a su hermana que el mismo?, dejo el periódico en la mesa y se giro hacia donde se encontraba Kenshin, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, como examinándolo, queriendo asegurarse de que el era la persona indicada para su hermana y que no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

Aoshi: pues, a ella le gustas, eso es seguro

Kenshin: lo sé, me lo ha dicho muchas veces, pero yo no se como decírselo, la quiero, pero me siento como un asalta-cunas…

Aoshi: no deberías, aunque tengas razón

Kenshin: gracias por el apoyo…

Aoshi: no, para eso estamos los amigos…

Kenshin: claro…bueno, ¿sabes o no?

Aoshi: para serte sincero te sugiero que seas meramente espontáneo, eso siempre funciona, pero trata de no ser ridículo, eso las aleja

Kenshin: esta bien…- dijo anotando todo eso en una mini-libreta.

Kaoru estaba con Misao en el centro comercial, esta la había inducido a comprar varias cosas para dejar a Kenshin fuera de combate y que las cosas ocurrieran lo más rápido posible, pasaron por tiendas y tiendas, por mil y un probadores, tiendas de Maquillaje, de perfumes, de accesorios de todo tipo, salieron de el centro comercial con tantas bolsas que no podían con ellas, por suerte un muchacho muy amable se ofreció a ayudarlas; cuando llegaron se fueron rápidamente a su cuarto de hotel, se fueron a poner sus trajes de baño, bajarían a desayunar todos juntos y después pasarían a la playa, ya se tenia todo un plan para que Kenshin le declarara su amor a Kaoru, el plan fue ideado por nadie mas y nadie menos que Sanosuke y Misao (fracaso total).

Pasaron dos horas, todos estaban ya desayunando, todos, especialmente cierto pelirrojo se preguntaba el paradero de cierta chica de ojos azulados, estaba ansioso de mirarla y contemplar cada uno de sus hermosos rasgos, más también estaba asustado, no quería que ella lo mirara, tenia miedo de no poder contenerse y arruinar el momento y hacer que ella se alejara…se quedo mirando fijamente su plato, solo pensaba en lo que podría pasar si arruinaba el momento de decírselo, no ¡NO! Jamás se lo perdonaría, nunca…no…pero unos cuantos "Wow" "que linda se ve" "fiu-fiu" y todos esos tipos de halagos, lo sacaron de su auto-martirio llevándolo a dirigir la mirada a la causa de todos ellos, sus ojos se abrieron instantáneamente y sin ninguna vergüenza, su boca se seco de repente y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color escarlata brillante, en extremo brillante al ver a la chica en la que pensaba hace solo unos instantes con un vestido blanco casi traslucido, con el cabello suelto y con un sombrero de playa (una imagen algo infantil, pero esque no me puedo imaginar a Kenshin como un pervertido….)

Kaoru: hola, lo siento por el retraso, pero es que Misao no encontraba que ponerse

Misao: ¿yo? Que recuerde eras tu la que decía "y si este no le gusta, no mejor este, no este, esque"

Kaoru: bueno, eso no importa, lo importante esque ya estamos aquí

Aoshi: si, ya dejen de discutir

Yahiko: ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?

Kenshin: pues yo tenia planeado ir a la playa y pasar la tarde ahí

Kaoru: si, me parece una excelente idea

Sano: a mi también me parece

Kaoru: entonces terminando de desayunar nos vamos a la playa

Misao: sip!

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron a la playa, pusieron la típica casita para taparse del sol, las típicas sandias y lo típico de diario, todo bastante común, solo que habría algo diferente al la puesta de sol ese día pasaría algo inolvidable…

Misao ya se había cambiado y se dirigía a la playa, su mente de niña jamás la dejaría en paz, pero eso era lo que mas les agradaba a ella y a su hermano de ella, su optimismo y su alegría, aunque a veces eso le llevara a decir cosas que no quedaban en el momento y mucho menos en el lugar, con la forma tan peculiar de decir las cosas.

Misao: ¡vamos Kaoru! ¡Ven!

Kaoru estaba poniéndose bloqueador, pero como no alcanzaba a ponérselo en la espalda, pensó en pedirle el favor a su hermano, pero el estaba muy lejos, en eso recordó la idea de Misao, si, tal vez funcionaria, pero no era nada segura, ¿Qué tal si se rehusaba?, no quería ser presa de aquella humillación, pero ¿Qué tenia que perder?, muy bien, estaba decidido, lo intentaría.

Kaoru: ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin quien en ese momento se estaba quedando dormido, se levanto apresuradamente al oír esa voz tan melodiosa que cantaba su nombre, estaba muy nervioso y eso que solo había escuchado su nombre, no quería saber como se pondría si llegaban a casarse, dirigió la vista a donde se encontraba Kaoru, y sin querer lentamente recorrió su cuerpo, pero sus constantes llamados lo sacaron de esa vergonzosa situación, ¿vergonzosa? Si, ya que ella se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba.

Kenshin: ¿si en que te puedo ayudar?

Kaoru: es que tengo un pequeño problema

Kenshin: ¿Cuál?

Kaoru: no me puedo poner bloqueador en la espalda ¿me ayudas?- dijo tocándose lo que podía de esa zona

Kenshin se puso algo nervioso y sonrojado ante la inusual petición de Kaoru, pero aun así accedió, tratando de no tiritar por el nerviosismo se puso el bloqueador en ambas manos y comenzó a ponérselo en toda la espalda, Kaoru aun estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba que el pelirrojo aceptara la petición, pero aun así se relajo un poco, se sentía muy cómoda con Kenshin dándole "masaje" en la espalda, ya que mas que puesta de bloqueador se sentía como un masaje, uno suave y relajante, Kaoru sin querer dejo escapar un leve gemido al sentir las frías manos de Kenshin sobre su espalda baja, lo cual puso extremadamente nervioso a Kenshin, que le dejo de poner bloqueador, Kaoru se extraño mucho por eso ¿Por qué le dejo de poner bloqueador?, se giro para encontrarse a Kenshin con la cabeza baja, sonrojado, como si el suelo fuera lo mas interesante que había en ese momento.

Kaoru: ¿Kenshin? ¿Qué te pasa?

Kenshin: …

Kaoru: ¿estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kenshin: yo…yo…tu...yo te quería decir que

Kenshin alzo la vista encontrándose con la extrañada de parte de Kaoru, pero el no dejaba de mirarla decidido, se lo diría, se lo diría y nadie se lo iba a impedir; por otro lado Kaoru lo miraba impaciente, sabía lo que venia, pero esperaba oírlo con todo su corazón, ya lo quería escuchar, entre más pronto lo hiciera mejor.

Kaoru: ¿si Kenshin?

Kenshin: esto…yo…a mi tu me gu..gu..

Kaoru: ¿si?

Kenshin: me gust

Kaoru estaba mas que emocionada, por fin se lo diría, por fin, todo lo que tubo que sufrir dio fruto, se lo diría, ¡si!, Kenshin se veía mas sonrojado que un tomate en pleno apogeo, pero aun así no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, en los ojos violáceos, se alcanzaba a notar el nerviosismo, pero también la decisión, la duda, pero la seguridad también, lo mas extraño es que expresaban amor, pero tenían un deje dorado en ellos…se parecía tanto a aquel personaje que hacia en esa serie de televisión…

Kenshin notaba en Kaoru, en la forma en la que le temblaba el cuerpo y su forma de mirar que estaba ansiosa de escuchar lo que el le tenia que decir, se veía tan linda, se veía esperanzada, entusiasmada, feliz, y todo eso por unas simples palabras, que después de todo no eran tan simples, el también estaba ansioso, recordó todas las veces que le había dicho a Sano que decir lo que sentías era tan fácil, pero hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ahora que se le trababa la lengua, que se le atoraba la voz, que luchaba con esos instintos, se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Kenshin: me gust..- un pequeño gran grito lo interrumpe

Yahiko: ¡Kenshin, Sanosuke me esta molestando!

Sano: ¡no es verdad!

Yahiko: si

Sano: no

Yahiko: si

Sano: ¡que no!

Kenshin: ya basta chicos dejen de pelear

Kenshin se levanto de su lugar, sintiéndose un poco aliviado y a la vez culpable de no haber podido decir lo que sentía, se dirijo al mar en donde se estaba llevando la guerra de "haber quien avienta mas agua" entre Yahiko y Sanosuke, cuando llego ambos lo empaparon con agua, muriendo de risa el también se dedico a echarles agua, no tenia nada de malo dejar de ser el Kenshin maduro de siempre y divertirse dejando salir a la luz su niño interior ¿cierto?

Kaoru quien miraba la escena desde lejos se sentía feliz, ¿por que si no se lo había dicho? No lo sabia, pero se sentía feliz, tal vez era el hecho de que casi se lo diecia, o tal vez que lo miraba divertirse como un niño pequeño de vacaciones, tal vez porque por fin miraba esa sonrisa natural y no la siempre forzada sonrisa que mostraba diariamente, aunque también tenia dentro de esa felicidad un deje de desilusión, ¿porque no se lo alcanzo a decir? ¿que le diría?, aunque ella ya lo sabia necesitaba oírlo de el para sentirse feliz completamente, eso necesitaba…

Misao: ¡Kaoru ven! ¡El agua esta deliciosa!

Kaoru: ¡ya voy!

Kaoru se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar, pero después de sentir la arena sobre sus pies, esa arena tan caliente, comenzó a correr gritando un "¡quema! ¡Quema!", ocasionando la risa de la mitad de la gente en la playa, cuado llego fue recibida por una inmensa ola, que amenazaba con sacarla si no se hundía pronto, así que sin mas preámbulo se arrojo al agua, cuando salio ya estaba cerca de con los demás, Aoshi fue a ayudarla para que llegara más rápido y que se mojase los ojos menos, como el agua es salada y ella tenia cierta sensibilidad en ellos, si le entraba agua salada a los ojos dejaría de ver por unos dos o tres minutos pero nada de cuidado.

Misao los observaba, estaba feliz, su plan estaba funcionando, pero por culpa de Yahiko no se había podido completar, ¡maldito enano!, era lo que pensaba de el en ese momento, pero no le duraba el enojo, ¿Cómo le duraría? Si ese niño con todo y sus palabrotas, y metidas de pata era un encanto.

Misao: te tardaste mucho

Kaoru: lo siento, pero es que las olas no dejaban pasar

Misao: por eso te hubieras metido cuando te dije la primera vez ¡había menos olas!

Kaoru: si, pero me iba a quemar muy feo, y no me quiero quemar

Aoshi: si

Misao: ¿Qué te pasa?

Aoshi: eh?

Kaoru: ¿que te pasa?

Aoshi: nada

Kaoru: ahhhh, siempre eres así

Una gran ola los revolcó a todos llevándolos a la orilla, todos salieron sorprendidos, no se lo esperaban, cada quien estaba en lo suyo, Misao y Kaoru tratando de averiguar la actitud de Aoshi, Sano y Yahiko seguían con su guerra de "haber quien avienta más agua en 30 segundos", si, ahora hasta con tiempo, como quedaron en empate en la competencia pasada, decidieron desempatar, ya ven como son los niños…y Kenshin, pues este estaba observando como Kaoru discutía con su hermano por la actitud tan extraña que tenia en esos días.

Misao: jajajajajajajaja

Kaoru: jejjejejejejjejejajajajajajajajajaja

Yahiko: jijijijjejejejajajajaja fue…fueja muyja divertido jajajaja

Sano: jejejeje si jajjaajaja

Kaoru: como nos saco eso jajaja- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Se levantaron como pudieron y se dirigieron a un lugar apara comer ya eran las 4 y todos tenían hambre, no había duda que cuando te diviertes el tiempo pasa volando, caminaron muy poco tiempo cuando vieron un restaurante muy lindo, al aire libre, con velitas y todo eso, lo único es que solo había sillas de 2, no fue difícil escoger con quien se sentaría Misao ¿verdad?, claro con su novio oficial, Aoshi Shinomori, Yahiko y Sano estaban un poco disgustados por el hecho de que se tenían que sentar juntos, se querían mucho, eran , primos y se entendían muy bien pese a la diferencia de edades, Sano disfrutaba diciéndole "chan" al pobre de Yahiko, quien a pesar de su corta edad no le gustaba que le dijeran chan y pues como respuesta el molestaba a Sanosuke diciéndole cabeza de gallo, quien pese a que era cierto, no le gustaba que criticaran su peinado tan original. Como ya adivinarán a Kenshin y a Kaoru les toco sentarse juntos, pero como no había mesas juntas disponibles, cada quien se fue por su lado, a Kenshin y a Kaoru les toco estar en una esquina del restaurante, frente a una ventana, en la cual se podía observar al sol en pleno descenso, ocultándose tras las montañas que rodeaban la playa, dejando ver los colores rojizos de la puesta de sol, sin querer o queriendo se creo una linda atmósfera entre ellos dos, a Kaoru le latía el corazón como nunca, sentía que poco mas y se le saldría si no por el pecho por la boca, pero aun así trataba inútilmente de disimularlo, Kenshin por su lado estaba formulando un plan para decirle lo que sentía de una manera sutil y a la vez sorpresiva

Kaoru: ¿Kenshin?

Kenshin: ¿si?

Kaoru: ¿que ibas a decirme?

Kenshin: ¿eh?

Kaoru: si, tu ibas a decirme algo, hoy, cuando dejaste de ponerme bronceador ¿lo recuerdas?

Kenshin: si yo…esto…

Kaoru: ¿Qué era?

Kenshin: esto yo…tu… a mi…tu…- decía notando como sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas- yo…

Kaoru: ¿si?- dijo tomandole las manos

Kenshin: yo..te te a- dijo cuando sintió cerca el aliento de Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿que sientes por mi Kenshin?- dijo acercándose más

Keshin: yo te a – dijo acortando totalmente la distancia que los separaba fundiéndose en un tierno beso, duro bastante tiempo, pero se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire…

Kaoru: te amo

Kenshin: yo, yo también- de repente se escucharon varios aplausos que resonaron en todo el restaurante

Kaoru: pero que?

Misao: ¡que vivan los novios!

Aoshi: por fin

Yahiko: ya era hora

Sano: si, se tardaron bastante…

Kenshin: ustedes creen?

Todos: siii!!!!

Y esa fue la forma en la que su papá se me declaro…- dijo una mujer sentada en una cama, tapando a 3 niños que escuchaban atentamente su relato, unos eran iguales a su padre, Kenji, el hijo más grande que contaba con 10 años, Sakura, la mediana que contaba con 6 años, ella era idéntica a su madre, solo que tenia los ojos violetas y el 3 Kiyo, quien tenia el cabello de su madre y la cara de su padre, este tenia 3 años.

Sakura: ¡mi papá se te declaro muy lindo!

Kaoru: si ¿verdad?

Kenji: si, pero dio muchos rodeos

Kiyo: si, pero tan cotentos!

Kaoru: si, pero ya es hora de que se duerman ya que mañana Irán a la escuela

Todos: si mami

Kaoru apago la luz del cuarto, y se dirijo a su habitación, donde la esperaba su marido,

Kenshin: ¿que historia les contaste?

Kaoru: jajaja, la de cómo te me declaraste…

Kenshin: ahhhh si, ¿Qué te dijeron?

Kaoru: que te tardaste mucho

Kenshin: ¿en serio?

Kaoru: si

Kenshin: pero ahora no me voy a tardar

Kaoru: en que?

Kenshin: en decirte que te amo

Kaoru: yo también te amo- dijeron besándose, recordando cada dulce momento que pasaron juntos desde ese día…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------Fin --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**--

**listo ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustto? Ojala que si, espero sus comentarios y les agradesco a todos los que me alentaron para escribir este fic, Jejeje**

**mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza, espero que les aya gustado…**

**Atto: Kaoru Layer**


End file.
